Partir
by Liliblue7
Summary: Tenten n'en peut plus, elle doit quitter Konoha au plus vite ...C'est un TenNeji
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

S'en était trop.

Elle était lasse de jouer à ce jeu, lasse de devoir cacher ce lourd secret aux yeux de cet homme qui s'amusait à la voir suffoquer sans même s'en rendre compte…

Injuste.

Définitivement injuste.

Elle ne pouvait plus supporter de perdre tous ses moyens en sa présence. Les papillons qui lui chatouillaient doucement le ventre lors d'un simple regard échangé étaient devenus de cruels coups de poignards dès qu'il faisait un geste d'agacement à son encontre. Ces regards purs comme la neige qu'il lui lançait, voir ces rares sourires qui illuminaient son visage à la suite d'un exercice réussi, demeuraient trop rares et la frustraient profondément.

Comment avouer ses sentiments, comment arrêter cette vaine torture alors qu'il ne daignait prendre davantage en compte son existence?

Il faillait se rendre à l'évidence, elle n'était qu'un boulet pour leur équipe. Ils ne voyaient en elle qu'un stock d'armement, ou, dans le meilleur des cas, qu'une kunoichi à protéger.

S'étaient-ils seulement figurés que la jeune kunoichi manipulatrice d'armes pouvait être un atout ? S'était-il seulement posé la question … ?

…

_Flash Back_

Retour de mission maussade. Maussade pour elle, naturellement. Comme d'habitude, les deux énergumènes en vert faisaient des paris stupides et Neji … Neji n'affectait aucune réaction. Certes, la mission avait été un succès, mais sûrement pas grâce à elle…

Le rythme avait été très soutenu, ils n'avaient cessé de courir vers leur objectif pendant des heures. A la vérité, elle avait du mal à suivre, n'ayant la même endurance physique que ces coéquipiers. Sur le chemin retour, elle avait fait l'erreur de demander une pause. 5 minutes auraient suffis! Pensait-elle. Elle avait tenu bon jusque là mais était à bout de souffle

La jeune fille se sentit comme giflée par la remarque de Lee :

« Si tu n'arrives pas à suivre, c'est que tu ne t'es pas suffisamment entraînée Tenten »

Ni Gai-sensei, ni Neji n'émirent la moindre contradiction. C''était donc ça… Ils pensaient tous les deux comme Lee…

**_Fin du Flash Back_**

La jolie brune avait pris sa décision. Il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne, qu'elle parte pour le bien de tous…

Naruto, lui, était bien parti ! Et personne ne lui avait fait le moindre reproche ! Se répétait-elle en boucle.

Il fallait qu'elle leurs prouve sa valeur… qu'elle lui prouve qu'elle n'était pas une bonne à rien ! Neji… à sa pensée, son poing se serra et une goutte salée roula le long de sa joue. Neji, le seul garçon qui faisait battre son cœur depuis maintenant huit ans…

Huit ans !… Elle ricana. Quand elle y repensait cela lui semblait parfaitement dérisoire : aimer un glaçon notoire et ne jamais rien avoir en retour…

Une seule fois seulement le Hyûga lui avait montré de l'intérêt : elle avait été blessée pendant une de leurs missions mais avait continué à combattre vaillamment, oubliant momentanément les dommages physiques qu'elle avait subi. Lorsque tout danger avait été écarté, le jeune homme était venu la voir et avait fait lui-même ses bandages.

A ce moment là, Tenten ne put s'empêcher de rougir, frémissant au contact de sa peau avec la sienne… C'est là qu'elle s'était réellement rendu compte que tout son corps le désirait et qu'elle voulait être sienne… Juste une fois…

Mais la vie et les missions en avaient décidés autrement. Elle était et restera pour lui la fille qui lui servait de piètre coéquipière.

Il fallait partir, et le plus tôt serait le mieux…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2 :**_

Tenten ne dormit pas cette nuit-là. Perdue, elle l'était bel et bien entre le désir de rester, de se taire et celui de partir, libre, enfin.  
Pourtant, c'est résolue qu'elle se présenta à la pointe du jour devant le palais de l'Hokage. Elle attendit patiemment que quelqu'un veuille bien la laisser entrer pour lui permettre d'avoir une entrevue avec sa supérieure hiérarchique.

C'est une demoiselle aux traits tirés que salua Shizune, tandis qu'elle pénétrait dans l'enceinte de l'établissement administratif.  
Elle lui sourit et s'apprêtait à passer son chemin lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, interpellée par l'air tourmenté de la jeune fille aux macarons.

- "Ohayô Shizune-san, commença la jeune fille sur l'invitation de son interlocutrice, j'aurais voulu savoir si Tsunade-sama pouvait me recevoir ce matin, j'ai une requête à lui adresser."

En règle générale, Shizune refusait ce genre d'entrevues; Mais à présent, quelque chose faisait qu'elle accepta sans se poser de questions. Etait-ce ce léger ton emprunté de tristesse que la kunoichi, d'habitude si enjouée, avait employé?...

- "Hum… Je pense que Tsunade-sama pourra te recevoir d'ici peu, je vais la prévenir tout de suite. Suis-moi.  
- Arigatô," murmura-t-elle en s'inclinant légèrement.

Un poids semblait s'être enlevé de ses épaules. Tenten sentait que si elle ne formulait pas sa demande maintenant, elle en perdrait le courage en revoyant son équipe pour l'entraînement matinal.

Elle suivit son aînée jusque devant le bureau de l'Hokage et patienta encore quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Shizune lui fasse signe d'entrer.

-"Ohayô gozaimasu, Tsunade-sama…  
- Ohayô Tenten. Que puis-je pour toi ?  
- Tsunade-sama, j'ai un immense service à vous demander… Je me suis renseignée sur le fait que, … de coutume en des temps de paix, … on choisit d'ordinaire un shinobi pour un échange entre villages alliés et … malgré l'Akatsuki et Orochimaru, … enfin …. j'aimerai réellement participer à un échange.  
- Tu veux quitter le village?! Mais pour quelles raisons ?!  
- Je pense que … m'éloigner quelques temps serait préférable… Je… enfin… Excusez mon ingratitude, mais, pour tout vous dire, je n'avance plus dans mon apprentissage. Gai-sensei ne peut plus s'occuper de moi comme je le souhaiterais, il n'a plus suffisamment de temps à me consacrer avec des éléments tels que Lee ou Neji. Un voyage en village étranger pourrait en quelque sortes m'aider à faire le point. Je pourrai y apprendre de nouvelles techniques de combat, améliorer mes jutsus de soin et aider à renforcer les liens diplomatiques. Je n'ai aucune attache familiale, ce qui devrait faciliter les choses.  
- Si je comprends bien, te sentant insatisfaite, tu veux aller voir ailleurs…"

Tenten approuva en silence, confuse des paroles de son Hokage et baissa la tête, attendant une réponse avec anxiété.   
La Godaime, quant à elle, songeait que si même une kunoichi talentueuse comme Tenten se mettait à douter d'elle-même, alors il fallait reconnaître que son équipe ne la soutenait plus suffisamment. Elle lui répondit, choisissant bien ses mots:

- "Bien. Considérant ta demande et tes arguments, je pense que tu as le profil parfait pour ce genre d'échange. Suna-no-Kuni m'a dernièrement informé qu'il y avait un manquement d'effectif pour une protection efficace de ses habitants. Je vais donc t'adresser personnellement au Kazekage pour une période de 3 ans, selon les termes convenus.  
- Merci Tsunade-sama, fit Tenten avec un léger soupir de soulagement.  
- Attention. C'est une mission difficile, et tu devras, quoiqu'il arrive, revenir au village aux bout de ces 3 ans, sans quoi je devrais te considérer comme Déserteur. Je ne saurais permettre à une de mes meilleures kunoichi une plus longue absence, n'est-ce pas?"

Tsunade lui fit un clin d'œil qui se voulait encourageant. En retour, la brune lui fit un sourire radieux, ayant retrouvé son entrain naturel.

-" Wakarimashita ! Quand dois-je partir ?  
- Dans une semaine environ, mais informes tes coéquipiers auparavant car cela les concernes en premier lieu.  
- Hai !  
- As-tu autre chose à me demander ? Sinon, tu peux disposer.  
- Iie Hokage-sama, arigatô gozaimasu!"

La jeune maîtresse d'armes sortit du palais de bien meilleure humeur que lorsqu'elle était entrée. Un problème subsistait. Comment le leur annoncer? Elle chassa cette pensée envahissante de son esprit, se disant que cela viendrait naturellement, selon le contexte.

Arrivée au terrain d'entraînement, son sourire se figea. Elle se dit amèrement que son départ serait sûrement un soulagement pour le reste de son équipe...  
Tenten regardait à présent Lee et Gai-sensei se battre d'un oeil distrait, assise sur une branche.   
Quelques minutes plus tôt, elle avait salué Neji qui, adossé à un arbre, regardait le duel d'un œil amusé. Il avais émis une vague réponse, comme dérangé dans son spectacle...

Un "Bang" plus sonore que les autres la fit sursauter: Lee venait de s'encastrer dans un arbre.

Elle s'en rendait compte, elle les aimait énormément. Ils lui manqueraient, elle en était certaine, mais il fallait être raisonnable.  
Après tout, elle était seule à Konoha. Son équipe était sa seule famille... Mais une famille où elle n'avait apparemment plus sa place.

Lors que Lee eut fini de se dégager, son maître adoré déclara que le combat était terminé.  
Tenten profita de ce moment pour prendre la parole:

" Si vous faites une pause, j'aurais quelque chose à vous annoncer."

Devant le regard incrédule de ses trois équipiers, Tenten entama calmement un petit discours qu'elle n'avait absolument pas préparé.

- "Je sors d'une entrevue avec Tsunade-sama...  
- Elle nous envoie en mission de rang S, c'est ça ?!" la coupa Lee, plein d'espoir.  
- Euh... Pas tout à fait Lee. En fait, c'est moi qui part en mission.  
- En quoi consiste-t-elle?" avait demandé Neji, prenant ainsi la parole pour la première fois depuis son arrivée sur le terrain.  
- "Je participe à un échange. Konoha m'envoie donner un coup de main à Suna" lui répondit-elle avec assurance.  
- "Pour combien de temps es-tu ainsi "prêtée" à Suna ?" L'interpella Gai, sachant que ce genre de missions duraient rarement moins d'un an.  
- "Trois ans."

Lee et Gai étaient restés parfaitement silencieux après à cette réponse, ce qui était chose très rare les connaissant…  
Neji, s'était contenté de rester impassible, ses yeux couleur perle ne laissant rien deviner de ses pensées.  
Tenten rompit ce silence tendu, gênée à son tour:

"Ecoutez... Ce n'est pas si long! Et... Je vais m'améliorer, en plus d'aider Suna! Il faut donc se réjouir de cette nouvelle!..." fit-elle, faussement enjouée.

La réponse vint de son sensei :

"Bien! il semble que tu sois bien décidée, nous ne pouvons donc que t'encourager dans cette voix!"

Il prit la pose du "mec cool" en gage de sa bonne foi, ce qui rendit son sourire à Lee, et arracha un soupir à Neji.  
Si les deux hommes verts avaient montré leur chagrin à l'idée d'une séparation, le glaçon, lui, n'avait pipé mot.

Après l'entraînement, elle leur proposa une soirée ensemble deux jours plus tard pour fêter son départ.  
Deux cris de joies et un vague "Hn" lui répondirent  
.  
Fêter son départ... en arriver là tout de même...

La jeune demoiselle feignait de sourire mais avait la gorge serrée. Une furieuse envie de pleurer s'emparait d'elle.  
Elle les quitta précipitamment, prétextant de devoir faire les préparatifs de son départ, l'âme encore une fois meurtrie par un noir sentiment de rejet de la part de l'être aimé.

Arigatô : Merci  
Ohayô : Bonjour ( du matin ) Ohayô gozaimasu : Bonjour ( forme plus polie )  
Wakarimashita : Compris !  
Hai : Oui !  
Iie : Non


	3. Chapter 3

**_Pour plus de clarté, je précise que les mots en italique sont les pensées des personnages._**

_**Chapitre 3 :**_

Un peu plus loin, un jeune homme courait presque.

Sa figure consternée et ses sourcils froncés ne laissaient présager rien de bon, tandis qu'il suivait mécaniquement le chemin en direction du fameux manoir Hyûga.

Il ne faisait absolument pas attention à ce qu'il y avait autour de lui, lorsqu'au détour d'un couloir, il percuta sa cousine de plein fouet. C'est à un haut degré d'énervement qu'il laissa libre cours à sa colère.

« Tu ne peux pas faire attention?! Tu n'es vraiment qu'une empotée, une incapable qui ne sert à rien sinon qu'à gêner les autres! Toi aussi tu devrais partir de Konoha et m'abandonner … »

_Ca n'a aucun sens ! Pourquoi est-ce que je lui dis ça, moi ?!_

« Neji, calme-toi. »

Le ton employé était glacial. Cela eu l'effet d'une gifle magistrale sur le jeune Hyûga. Une expression surprise puis choquée se peignit sur son visage. Il s'inclina en signe de respect et se mit à la vouvoyer en se confondant en excuses, extrêmement gêné de ce qu'il avait osé dire à l'héritière de son clan qu'il estimait et considérait à présent comme sa sœur.

- « Sumimasen, Hinata-sama. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de vous dire ça. Excusez mes propos blessants et bien plus que déplacés… Je suis vraiment confus, je vous pris de me pardonner…

- Cela suffit. Je sais que tu as agi sous le coup de la colère. Écoute plutôt. Si tu ne veux pas qu'elle parte, avoues lui ce que tu ressens, et très vite. Tu sais comme moi que le temps presse. »

Elle lui avait parlé sur un ton très doux et calme.

Neji ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la jeune femme. Il constatait que sa timide cousine avait beaucoup changé. Fini le temps où elle se laissait marcher sur les pieds et bégayait à tout bout de champs : Elle faisait à présent face aux divers problèmes avec courage et détermination. Personne ne remettait jamais en cause ses décisions. Elle restait toutefois de nature agréable et réservée ayant une parfaite maîtrise de ses actes.

_Comment est-elle au courant ???_

Cette question frappa l'esprit du jeune homme tel un claquement de fouet, le laissant une nouvelle fois saisi, la bouche entr'ouverte et les bras ballants. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Hinata choisit de s'éclipser, cachant un début de fou-rire derrière une des manches de son fin kimono bleu nuit.

_Flash back_

De retour de l'entraînement quotidien en compagnie de son équipe, Hinata bouscula quelqu'un par inadvertance. Un peu plus légère que la moyenne, la jeune femme se retrouva au sol un peu plus vite que prévu. Une main secourable vint l'aider à se relever.

- « Oh pardon, je suis vraiment désolée ! » fit-elle, avant de lever la tête vers la personne qui lui tendait la main.

- « Ce n'est pas grave Hinata, j'étais moi aussi dans la lune. lui répondit une Tenten au regard rieur.

- Ah ? Pour quelles raisons ? Tout va bien au moins?

- Oui, oui ne t'en fais pas ! ... Eh bien… Je ne te l'avais pas encore dis mais d'ici peu, je partirai pour Suna. Ma mission commençant dans une semaine exactement, et sachant qu'il faut trois jours pour aller au village du Sable, il faut absolument que je m'organise. Je réfléchissais à la date exacte de mon départ quand… eh... tu m'as percuté.

- Nani ?! Tu t'en vas ?! … Neji-nee-san est-il au courant ?

- Oui, à priori…, elle ricana, Je viens tout juste de l'annoncer à mon équipe mais je ne pense pas que ton cousin en soit davantage affecté... Il n'a pas daigné prononcer un mot ! »

Hinata répondit par un hochement de tête. Elle réfléchit à toute allure. Connaissant son cousin… Elle ne put guère terminer son résonnement car la jeune fille aux macarons lui dit d'un air ennuyé :

- « Je suis vraiment désolée, mais je devrais peut-être y aller, vu le monceau de travail qui m'attend chez moi… J'espère que nous pourrons nous revoir avant mon départ !…

- Je l'espère aussi… Tu sais… Tu vas beaucoup me manquer… » fit Hinata avec douceur.

Elles se regardèrent un instant.

Comme poussée par une force irrésistible, la jeune fille aux yeux blancs pris Tenten dans ses bras.

_Merci, Hinata…_

Oui. Elle, au moins, allait regretter son départ… Cela lui réchauffa le cœur.

Tenten venait d'avoir 18 ans et la Hyûga semblait être son amie la plus proche malgré le peu de contacts qu'elles avaient.

Elle adressa à son amie un sourire de remerciement, puis elles se quittèrent sans rajouter un mot.

_Fin du Flash back_

Neji se ressaisit rapidement et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

… Elle avait le droit de partir de Konoha et de quitter leur équipe …

Toutefois, il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse partir loin de lui.

Il avait tant besoin de son réconfort, de ses sourires, de ses silences… Elle seule arrivait à le rendre heureux.

_Pourquoi ? …_

Oui, le Hyûga ne voulait pas qu'elle parte… Mais il n'avait malheureusement aucun droit sur sa liberté.

Il poussa un soupir de rage.

_Pourquoi ?! …_

Il aurait voulu parler à quelqu'un… En parler…

Lee ou Gai-sensei ? … Ces deux là ne réagissaient pas comme des personnes normales.

Hinata ? Elle était sa cousine, sa famille. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air plus ridicule qu'il ne l'avait été tout à l'heure...

La seule personne à qui il voulait réellement parler était justement celle qui causait son trouble.

_Pourquoi faut-il que tu veuilles à tout prix partir, Tenten ?!_

Il se prit la tête entre les mains et prolongea sa méditation fort tard, ne pouvant trouver de réponses aux questions qui le tourmentaient.

Blabla de l'auteur :

Tout d'abord merci pour les reviews.

Et je tiens à préciser que nous sommes deux à écrire cette fic, l'idée provenant de ma petite cervelle et la réécriture de ma bêta lectrice Tsutenkyo !

Voilà bonne lecture !


	4. Chapter 4

**_ Chapitre 4 :_**

Le lendemain matin fut particulièrement difficile pour la notre kunoichi préférée. C'est à tâtons qu'elle se leva, éclatant généreusement son réveil au passage, contre un pauvre mur déjà bien embouti par les divers impacts qu'une douce créature avait antérieurement généré lors de petits sursauts de colère. Après un frugal petit-déjeuner, quelques assouplissements et deux-trois jets de shurikens en plein centre de la cible improvisée peinte sur la porte de sa chambre, la douce jeune fille prit une longue douche relaxante.

A 7h précise, elle s'attelait déjà à mettre consciencieusement le contenu de ses placards dans divers cartons, classant tout avec efficacité et rapidité.

Tenten préférait que tout soit impeccable pour pouvoir retrouver ses affaires dans l'était où elle les avait laissé, c'est à dire non envahies par la poussière et non-entamées par le temps.

Quelques heures plus tard, tandis que la courageuse demoiselle en était à éjecter un monceau d'objets inutiles de ses tiroirs, elle tomba tout à fait par hasard sur un vieux roman à l'eau de rose dont elle n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à la séparation. La raison en était simple, Lee le lui avait offert.

Malgré l'avoir lu des centaines de fois, elle le feuilleta dans l'espoir d'y trouver quelque chose… de bien précis…

C'est avec soulagement qu'elle y découvrit une fleur des champs dont le parfum suave avait légèrement imprégné les fines pages du livre.

Cette fleur, c'est Neji qui la lui avait donnée… Ou plus précisément, qui l'avait cueillie et gentiment placée dans ses cheveux, pour elle ne savait alors quelles raisons.

Elle n'en avait soufflé mot à personne, mais cette initiative l'avais fait fondre de plaisir. Depuis ce jour là, elle l'avait soigneusement confiné au sein de cette œuvre littéraire, et cela, comme un présent d'une valeur inestimable.

Elle sourit à cette pensée. ... Ce qu'elle pouvait être sensible! … Et parfois stupide aussi, car cela n'avait eu aucun sens particulier pour lui, elle en était maintenant parfaitement sûre.

La jeune fille resta ainsi prostrée pendant 10 bonnes minutes à ressasser les vieux souvenirs, mais son estomac la ramena sournoisement à la réalité. La faim se faisant douloureusement ressentir au creux de son estomac, et c'est avec un certain abattement qu'elle se souvint d'avoir jeté le reste de ses provisions car leurs dates de péremption avaient toutes été dépassées depuis plus d'un an…

L'ingénieuse kunoichi se dit alors que délier les cordons de sa bourse pour aller déguster de délicieuses ramens chez Ichiraku ne serait point pure perte. Après tout, elle allait devoir se passer des meilleurs nouilles de la planète pendant au moins trois ans !

Sur cet argumentaire irrévocable, elle sortit de son appartement, ayant eu soin cette fois de ne pas oublier son éternel porte clés "Kamakura" sur sa porte d'entrée...

En chemin, elle eu l'heureuse surprise de croiser Lee en compagnie de l'équipe n°7 et de Sai.

Eh oui, même après toutes ces années, le valeureux ninja espérait encore avec ferveur que son amour pour une certaine fleur de cerisier puisse être un jour récompensé.

Il voyait donc fréquemment l'équipe Kakashi, nouvellement recomposé depuis le retour du bel Uchiwa.

Tenten leur parla de son projet de déjeuner chez Ichiraku et c'est avec un enthousiasme non feint que Naruto répondit par l'affirmative, ne laissant le temps à aucune réplique possible de la part de ses pauvres camarades. Pauvres camarades qui, par ailleurs, étaient ravis de déjeuner dans un tel endroit avec une compagnie aussi agréable que celle de la femme aux macarons.

Le petit groupe s'installa donc à une table. Les jeunes shinobis discutèrent de tout et de rien, laissant de temps à autres fuser quelques rires ou protestations en tous genres, tout en dégustant leur repas. On vînt inévitablement à parler de la longue mission de la jeune manipulatrice d'armes au pays du sable. Ce fût Sakura, mi-frustrée de ne pas avoir été avertie plus tôt, mi-attristée de son départ, qui entama le sujet.

- « Lee nous a informé que tu partais prochainement pour Suna ? Et pour trois ans en plus ?!

- Oui ! fit-elle avec un sourire se voulant convainquant. Je suis attristée de devoir quitter mon équipe, c'est évident, mais c'est aussi une chance énorme ! Je vais pouvoir enf… davantage améliorer mes techniques !

- Oui mais pourquoi faut-il absolument que tu partes pour cela? » demanda la fougeuse panthère de jade avec, à présent, des airs de chien battu.

Tenten soupira pour la première fois de la journée.

Comment expliquer à son ami qu'elle voulait quitter Konoha et fuir son équipe ?! Progresser ici lui était devenue malheureusement impossible.. Si elle devait, en plus, _le_ voir tous les jours sans pouvoir même assouvir sa soif d'amour, elle n'en voyait vraiment plus l'intérêt. Bien sûr, ils étaient ses amis… Quoique Neji… Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, son équipe ne prenait pas ses besoins à elle en compte. Elle allait tenter un commencement d'explication lorsque Naruto lui sauva la mise.

-« Tu sais, c'est dur de quitter son village… Ses amis… Mais parfois, c'est le seul chemin qu'un ninja puisse suivre pour progresser. »

Sa remarque fit place à un silence respectueux.

Il avait vraiment mûri. Elle s'en rendait compte pour la première fois… et comprenait enfin ce qu'Hinata pouvait lui trouver. En plus d'un esprit beaucoup plus ouvert et posé, Naruto était très bien bâti et, il fallait bien l'admettre, très élégant ne serait-ce que dans son maintient… Au delà de l'apparence, il fallait avouer qu'il respirait la joie de vivre et la gentillesse.

La kunoichi lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant pour l'avoir sorti de ce mauvais pas.

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, Sasuke intervint sur un ton anodin :.

« Nous devons tous suivre le chemin que nous nous sommes nous-même tracé. C'est le meilleur que nous ayons à faire pour évoluer. Mais si c'est pour fuir nos problèmes, il nous faut trouver une autre solution que celle de la facilité. »

Tenten ne connaissait que très peu l'Uchiwa, mais il avait sût lire dans ses pensées… Depuis son retour, ce dernier faisait de gros efforts pour comprendre et apprécier les gens malgré leurs défauts, mais elle n'en avait jamais eu la preuve jusqu'à présent.

Elle se dit simplement que si il avait sût la comprendre, il pourrait aussi lire dans son regard son envie de partir.

Il lui sourit. C'était chose rare quand on le connaissait un temps soit peu.

Naruto enchaîna sur les dernières bourdes de Konohamaru, les imitant de son mieux, et le repas se termina dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Sakura était en train de décrire une des fabuleuses colères de sa sensei quand deux personnes entrèrent dans le restaurant.

« Hina-chan ! Neji-kun ! » crièrent Naruto et Lee simultanément.

Le cœur de Tenten fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Sai seul semblait avoir remarqué son léger sursaut.

Il lui chuchota à l'oreille : « Lequel te plait en vérité… La cousine ou le cousin ?… »

Cette remarque fit rougir Tenten plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Du côté Hyûga, alors qu'Hinata saluait Naruto en rougissant légèrement, Neji observait la scène sans mot dire. Son cœur se serra à l'idée qu'un garçon puisse s'approcher si près de sa coéquipière. Sa mâchoire se contracta légèrement sous l'effet de la colère sourde qui l'agitait mais ne laissa rien transparaître de plus. Ce fût pourtant amplement suffisant aux yeux experts de Sai pour comprendre les émotions du jeune homme.

Il se rapprocha de nouveau de Tenten et lui murmura une nouvelle fois : « Il n'est plus nécessaire de répondre, je viens d'avoir sa réponse à lui… » augmentant au passage la rougeur sur le visage de la jolie brune.

_Mais à quoi il joue bon sang ?!!!_

Neji ne l'appréciait pas vraiment en temps normal, mais là, il n'avait qu'une envie, lui arracher les yeux et lui couper la langue pour qu'il arrête enfin de parler ou même de regarder sa Tenten.

_Attends… Ma Tenten ?! Depuis quand c'est Ma Tenten ?!!!_

Il tenta de garder le peu de self-control qu'il lui restait et vînt ostensiblement s'asseoir à côté de son coéquipier.

Tenten se leva, prétexta de se replonger dans ses cartons et de continuer son grand ménage de printemps. La véritable raison étant peut être qu'elle ne voulait ou ne pouvait plus rester davantage en la simple compagnie de son bourreau…

Elle ne désirait le revoir qu'une seule fois avant son départ et ce, pendant la soirée d'adieu organisée pour elle par son équipe…

Kamakura : Excellent restaurant japonais / Sushi-bar à renommée communale dans le 92500. xD

_( petit__ délire de la bêta-lectrice, excusez-la …)_

_**Traduction du chapitre 3: ( Désolée!!! )**_

Sumimasen : Désolé / Excuse-moi ...  
Nani: Quoi ?!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5 :**_

Tenten se leva, prétextant de se replonger dans ses cartons et de continuer son grand ménage de printemps…

Elle leur adressa à tous un vague signe de tête, s'attirant au passage un regard suspect de la part d'un Neji qui n'avait, par ailleurs, pas même songé à la saluer. Cela devait être encore un de ses jours « sans ». Ce comportement n'étonna guère la jeune femme, s'y étant habitué avec le temps.

Dans ce genre de moments, il fallait tout simplement se taire, évitant ainsi à l'exécrable personnage de vous fusiller du regard. Car vous, pauvres mortels, ne pouviez deviner quel souci pouvait bien le ronger.

Elle était à cent lieues de penser que ce souci puisse bien être elle aujourd'hui.

A la surprise générale, Sai l'imita.

- « J'ai moi aussi quelque chose à faire d'important. Puis-je te raccompagner? Car nous n'allons pas nous revoir avant un moment, et, dans mon manuel, il est écrit que l'on doit prouver à ses amis qu'ils nous manqueront. »

Cette remarque fit sourire les membres de son équipe, depuis longtemps habitués à ce type de phrases. Qu'il trouve dans ses livres un comportement correct et non-blessant à adopter en société ou encore quelques solutions face à certaines situations, était à présent chose tout à fait normale pour l'équipe n°7.

La seule chose que les bouquins ne lui avaient pas encore enseigné, était « comment avoir un sourire sincère »… Ca continuait à clocher malgré tous les efforts qu'il avait bien pu fournir.

Il faisait souvent l'expérience auprès de Sakura qui ne manquait jamais de le regarder bizarrement avant de se cacher derrière Naruto ou Sasuke. Elle lui avait expliqué un jour que, pour des raisons ne serait-ce que médicales, il ne valait mieux pas sourire en public, ( risques d'arrêts cardiaques en l'occurrence… ) et imiter Sasuke qui avait fait le choix judicieux d'abandonner.

-« Merci de ta proposition, Sai, fit-elle avec un sourire, cela me permettra de te parler encore un peu ! »

Bizarrement, un des convives bouillait littéralement de rage. Neji se contenait autant qu'il pouvait de massacrer de l'importun qui arrivait à communiquer avec sa dulcinée et surtout à la faire sourire.

Avant de partir, l'objet de ses désirs embrassa Naruto sur la joue et serra Sakura dans ses bras. Elle se contenta de serrer la main de Sasuke et encore une fois, alla dans les bras réconfortants d'Hinata. Son amie lui souffla à l'oreille : « Tu vas énormément me manquer, et je ne suis pas la seule à le penser. »

Tenten la regarda dans l'espoir de savoir de qui elle voulait parler mais Hinata avait déjà détourné la tête. Elle aurait parié que son amie aux yeux de perle l'avait fait exprès.

Elle se surprit à penser... Non! Ca ne pouvait en aucun cas être de Neji dont elle parlait… Cela aurait été trop beau…

Elle se força à articuler :

-« Lee, Neji, à demain soir alors!

- Oui Tenten-chan ! Comptes sur nous ! » fit Lee, toujours égal à lui-même.

Un vague « Hn » de la part du jeune Hyûga arracha un soupir à sa cousine.

- « Nous pouvons y aller Sai. Sayonara minna-san ! »

Tout deux partirent en direction de son appartement. A mi-chemin, elle se décida à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

« Pourquoi as-tu réellement voulu me raccompagner? »

Sai sourit à la question et songea que cette fille était décidément intéressante.

-« Pour le faire réagir, c'est évident.

- Allons Sai… Soit réaliste ! Qui pourrait bien être jaloux que tu me raccompagnes?

- Neji, voyons.

Le cœur de la brune rata un battement.

- Pour qu'il se rende compte que tu pouvais très bien te passer de lui, de plus avec un autre garçon et là, il doit se dire qu'il a tout perdu.»

Tenten gloussa et lui répondit sur un ton qui se voulait détaché :

- « Neji se moque bien que je puisse me passer de lui ou même que je sois avec un autre garçon.

- Si tu préfères penser cela, c'est ton choix. C'est vrai que cela rendra sûrement moins dur vos adieux…. Je pense que toi et moi avons de forts points communs. Nous n'avons pas de nom, nous sommes seuls, nous essayons tant bien que mal de cacher nos émotions et essayons d'aider et d'écouter les autres se plaindre pour espérer avoir une place parmi eux. Mais tu dois savoir aussi que ce n'est pas une solution de vouloir à tout prix se préserver d'éventuelles souffrances… Si tu ne dis rien, tu n'as aucune chance d'être heureuse…»

La jeune fille réfléchit quelques instants à ces sages paroles. Jamais une chose ne lui avait paru plus sensée que cela auparavant. Fallait-il qu'elle avoue ses sentiments et qu'elle puisse enfin se sentir libérée au prix de quelques souffrances? Ou fallait-il simplement les oublier, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé ?…

Ils n'échangèrent plus un mot et arrivèrent bientôt face au petit appartement de Tenten.

« Merci Sai. »

Et, parce qu'elle en avait envie, parce qu'il avait su trouver les mots pour la réconforter, elle lui donna un chaste baiser au coin des lèvres.

Ce n'était pas le type de baiser que l'on donne à son amoureux mais une simple démonstration de sa reconnaissance envers lui.

Il lui sourit innocemment et s'éloigna en lui faisant un signe de la main.

Sur un toit, quelqu'un avait suivi toute la scène. Il se mit à penser qu'elle ne l'avait jamais aimé, qu'il l'avait perdu pour toujours.

_Elle en aime un autre, elle part, c'est fini._

En rentrant, Tenten s'assit au milieu de ses cartons et commença à méditer sur les paroles de son compagnon d'infortune.

Elle avait toujours été seule.

Une famille, elle n'en avait tout simplement jamais eu… Elle n'était la fille chérie de personne.

Tenten, elle était juste Tenten.

Tout comme Naruto, Konoha avait pourvu à ses besoins en lui permettant d'occuper un petit appartement dès qu'elle avait pu entrer à l'académie ninja.

Avant, à l'orphelinat, la vie n'avait pas toujours été agréable… Elle avait néanmoins appris à cuisiner, laver son linge ainsi que les bases pour devenir une bonne mère au foyer. Une « mère au foyer » … « Trouver un gentil mari qui s'occupera d'elle, en échange d'un peu d'affection… » Voilà l'avenir radieux qu'on lui avait vainement fait miroiter…

Mais voilà. Tenten n'était seulement pas faite de la même substance que toutes les gamines de son âge : Elle avait lu, un jour, quelques unes des aventures de la grande Tsunade-Hime, l'une des sannins légendaires. Ce jour-là, elle avait définitivement trouvé sa voie : « Devenir une kunoichi d'exception. »

Pourtant, elle voyait sa vie comme un échec. Elle avait été incapable d'arriver à la hauteur de son idole, ici, à Konoha. Son départ, elle l'espérait, lui permettrait de faire ses preuves, de relever un nouveau défi, de réaliser son plus grand rêve.

Quant à ses sentiments pour Neji, la peur et le découragement l'avaient empêché de les lui avouer.

Plusieurs fois déjà, elle avait tenté d'aller vers lui, mais il n'avait jamais eu le moindre signe d'intérêt pour ses projets et encore moins pour sa vie… Il ne lui avait jamais demandé, par exemple, comment s'était passée son enfance ou ce qu'elle envisageait pour l'avenir… Lorsqu'elle avait abordé le sujet de son clan à lui, il avait tout de suite éludé la question. Oui, Neji était le roi du « nous verrons cela plus tard, je n'ai pas le temps. »

Être réaliste… Elle l'aimerait sans doute toujours, mais il fallait l'oublier pour réaliser son rêve.

Si autrefois, elle l'avait fait passer avant, il en était maintenant hors de question.

Sai avait peut être raison… Elle ne sera peut-être jamais heureuse si elle ne lui avoue pas son amour, mais elle ne le sera encore moins si elle trahit ses rêves de petite fille.

Sayonara minna-san : Au revoir tout le monde.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Blabla de l'auteur :_**

_Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça va vous plaire._

_C'est un chapitre de transition mais bientôt vous aurez droit à la confrontation de nos deux amoureux._

_Mais bon, on va remettre encore un peu Neji à sa place, juste ce qu'il faut parce que je l'adore quand même…_

_Pour la suite ca arrivera bientôt mais comme ma bêta lectrice réécrit la fic, je ne publierai qu'une fois qu'elle aura fini son boulot ! _

_Mais bon au moins, vous aurez la fin c'est certain vu qu'elle est écrite jusqu'au bout de mon côté _

_Sinon merci pour les reviews même si elles sont rares._

**_ Chapitre 6 :_**

Forte de la résolution prise de tout lui avouer, notre kunoichi aux macarons termina sa journée à ranger, empaqueter, nettoyer, astiquer les derniers recoins de son appartement.

Après un dîner sur le pouce, elle mis de quoi faire son paquetage de côté en vue de son départ imminent, vérifia ses finances et réserva une table dans un des restaurants les plus en vogue de Konoha pour elle et son équipe à 20h le surlendemain.

Elle eu du mal à trouver le sommeil, une désagréable sensation au creux du ventre. La perspective d'une nouvelle vie sans doute...

Tôt dans la matinée du lendemain, Tenten alla rendre une petite visite à l'équipe 10, toujours composée d'une jolie blonde hyper active, d'un ange de gentillesse un peu enrobé, et du fainéant le plus brillant de sa génération. Elle ne pouvait quitter Konoha sans avoir dit au revoir à ses compagnons d'armes de l'académie !

En la voyant, Ino lui fit un grand signe de la main. Les deux représentants de la gente masculine lui adressèrent chacun un signe de tête.

« Ohayô!!! Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes parmi nous?

- Ohayô Ino-chan, Chôji-kun, Shikamaru-kun. Je venais juste vous dire au revoir… Je pars en mission à Suna pour trois ans.

- Trois ans? Galère... Elle rigole pas l'Hokage... déclara Shikamaru, blasé mais quelque peu surpris.

- « C'est moi qui le lui ai demandé, je ne vais tout de même pas commencer à me plaindre !

- Tu passeras le bonjour à Temari de notre part !!! N'est ce pas Shikamaru… fit Ino, goguenarde.

- Je n'y manquerai pas ! » Tenten adressa un clin d'œil au-dit personnage, riant ouvertement.

L'interpellé maugréa, ne répondant pas aux diverses grimaces et moqueries de sa coéquipière. La jolie brune sourit. Si il en avait bien deux, dont personne ne pouvait douter des sentiments, c'était bien Temari no Sabaku, la blonde explosive du désert et le génie du clan Nara.

Profitant de la situation pour changer de sujet, le jeune homme enchaîna :

-« Comment le prennent tes coéquipiers ? Le moral ne doit pas être au beau fixe, non?

- Hum… Ils ont pourtant l'air de le prendre bien… D'ailleurs, nous allons dîner tous ensemble ce soir !

- Même en m'offrant une semaine dans un restaurant cinq étoiles, je serais vraiment triste si Shikamaru et même Ino partait… » fit Chôji d'un air extrêmement sérieux, s'arrachant à la contemplation de la notice explicative de son paquet de chips.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre…

« Comment ça, même Ino ?!!!! »

Elle lui envoya un coup de poing magistral et le pauvre Chôji faillit s'étouffer avec une de ses précieuses chips.

Tenten fût prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

Peut-être que leur équipe n'était pas la plus forte de Konoha, toutefois leur amitié était hors du commun et représentait leur plus grande force. Un léger sentiment de jalousie la prit : L'espace d'un instant, elle s'était imaginée à la place d'Ino au sein de l'équipe n°10.

« Donc tu nous quittes, si j'ai bien compris… » murmura la jeune Yamanaka, se massant dangereusement le poing, une lueur démente dans les yeux.

L'instant d 'après, la blonde serrait fortement Tenten dans ses bras, manquant d'asphyxier la pauvre demoiselle. Elle dit d'une voix où transperçait un peu de tristesse et d'amertume en même temps qu'une grande tendresse :

« C'est dommage… Nous commencions tout juste à mieux nous connaître…

- Je sais, je sais… Je le regrette autant que toi... »

Elle embrassa son amie sur la joue pour lui montrer son attachement et réalisa soudain qu'elle avait énormément d'amis à Konoha. Décidément, ils allaient tous beaucoup lui manquer durant ses 3 ans…

Elle leur parla encore un peu de la pluie et du beau temps, Ino se lançant dans des explications aussi passionnées que risibles, Shikamaru et Chôji ne participant à la conversation qu'en soupirant ou en parlant avec emphase de l'actualité culinaire.

Vers midi, la kunoichi brune se vit invitée à partager le déjeuner de l'équipe 10 avec empressement. Après de maints remerciements et des au revoirs simples mais touchants, la jeune fille continua sa route vers le terrain d'entraînement de l'équipe 8, celle d'Hinata mais aussi de l'énigmatique Shino et du terriblement séduisant Kiba.

Eh oui, Tenten avait eu autrefois un faible pour le jeune Inuzuka mais elle pensait surtout qu'à cette époque, ses hormones l'avaient travaillé plus que de raison.

« Kon'nichiha !!! »

Deux voix enthousiastes s'étaient élevés dans l'air lourd de ce début d'après-midi. Kiba et Hinata lui faisaient de grand signes et Shino souriait. Minute… Shino souriait ?!!!

Effectivement, le jeune Aburame souriait d'une manière adorable. Un beau jour de printemps, il avait sourit en contemplant un couple de papillons virevolter ensemble, et Ino qui se trouvait là par hasard lui avait sauté au cou en lui conjurant de le faire plus souvent. Il avait été profondément choqué mais en avait gardé l'habitude.

Dès qu'elle fut à sa portée, Kiba lui sauta carrément dessus, Akamaru jappant joyeusement, l'assaillant de phrases les plus inutiles les unes que les autres… Cependant, il prit un air semi-sérieux pour dire :

« Hinata nous a dit que tu partais ! C'est vraiment triste… Mais ce sera une super expérience ! Et puis au moins, j'aurai un pied à terre à Suna lors de mon voyage annuel avec Akamaru ! »

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil complice, le visage rieur et elle lui répondit par l'affirmative avec un franc sourire.

Voilà certainement ce qui l'avait séduite chez lui, son naturel, sa bonne humeur, son sourire… Pourquoi fallait il qu'elle ait été complètement amoureuse de Neji... Cela aurait été bien plus simple avec quelqu'un comme Kiba !

S'ensuivit un dialogue entre Tenten et une Hinata un peu curieuse :

« Tu as terminé tes préparatifs ? Tout est « Ok » pour ton départ ? Tu n'as pas besoin de notre aide ? Tu sais que…

- Oui ! Ne t'inquiètes pas Hinata ! Tout est prêt, je n'ai quasiment plus qu'à partir… » elle ricana. « Heureusement d'ailleurs, car j'ai cru que je n'en verrais jamais le bout ! C'est fou le nombre de choses que l'on peut conserver dans ses placards en étant persuadée que ça vous sera utile un jour…

- Eh … Tu l'as dit… Je… Kiba !!! Arrêtes de rire s'il te plaît !… Hem… C'est à dire qu'il a vu une photo de l'équipe 7 sur mon étagère la dernière fois qu'il est venu chez moi… Alors forcément… Bref… Du coup, tu as tout ton temps cet après midi, non ?

- Attends voir… Oui, j'ai le reste de mon après-midi à ma disposition. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Pour rien… Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu resterais avec nous jusqu'à la fin de notre entraînement ! Si on peut appeler ça ainsi depuis ton arrivée…

- Oh ! Je suis vraiment déso …

- Mais non ! Nous sommes ravis de ta présence parmis nous, Tenten ! La question ne se pose même pas d'ailleurs.

- Eh bien… Ma foi… C'est demandé avec tellement d'insistance que je me vois mal vous refuser le plaisir de ma présence ! »

Ils partirent dans un fou rire général sous l'air consterné, d'une Tenten tombée en pâmoison et jouant les grandes dames.

En posant cette question, Hinata n'avait pas été totalement honnête. Certes, elle voulait que son amie reste avec elle mais ce qu'elle lui avait caché, était que son cousin était censé passer d'ici une heure pour la chercher.

La jeune fille aux yeux blancs neige voulait lui offrir une chance supplémentaire de retenir Tenten auprès de lui. Encore fallait-il que Monsieur ne se montre pas empoté encore une fois et qu'il soit, si possible, plus chaleureux qu'une porte de prison…

Quel mal y avait-il à déguiser un peu la vérité pour la bonne cause ? Elle voulait juste le bonheur d'une de ses meilleures amies et de son frère de cœur.

Ils décidèrent d'interrompre là leur entraînement et de profiter au maximum de la présence de leur amie en cette paisible journée d'été à Konoha.

Ils élirent domicile au pied d'un grand arbre, les protégeant du soleil.

Machinalement, Tenten caressait la tête d'Akamaru et observait l'équipe 8.

Shino lui faisait penser à Neji. Discret, mais puissant grâce à son aptitude à contrôler les insectes, il ne prenait la parole que pour dire l'essentiel et pas un mot de plus. Toutefois, il protégeait Hinata comme sa sœur et laissait Kiba faire le pitre sans jamais émettre un seul jugement négatif sur l'un ou l'autre. Tout au plus, une remarque constructive et très bien formulée, pour être plus facile à entendre.

La kunoichi aux macarons ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait put être un fabuleux exemple pour un certain glaçon rébarbatif de sa connaissance.

Ils continuèrent à parler du départ de la manipulatrice d'armes au village du sable.

Au milieu de la conversation, l'Aburame fit une remarque qui laissa Tenten perplexe :

« Ne vas-tu pas te sentir seule dans une grande ville comme Suna ? »

Elle n'y avait jamais réfléchi. C'est vrai qu'elle allait être complètement seule en arrivant là-bas. Ainsi, plus d'amis pour aller manger ou boire un verre, plus personne avec qui s'entraîner tard le soir ? …

Mais ce n'était pas sa principale préoccupation après tout. Elle y avait été habituée dans son jeune âge.

Et de toute façon, en trois ans, elle aurait tout le temps nécessaire pour tisser des liens solides avec des habitants de Suna. Elle était d'une nature assez chaleureuse, attirant la sympathie des gens autour d'elle. Elle leur répondit en soupirant :

« Hé bien, je n'y avais pas vraiment réfléchi mais je suppose que je me débrouillerai bien pour me faire des amis...

- C'est certain, tu veux dire ! s'exclama Kiba. Une fille mignonne comme toi en auras à la pelle sans problèmes ! »

Elle avait rêvé ou il avait dit… mignonne ?! Cet adjectif ne lui était jamais attribué d'habitude !

Notre pauvre demoiselle commençait sérieusement à douter de ses facultés auditives quand elle vit se profiler une silhouette familière à l'horizon.

C'était bien sa chance… Quand elle voulait l'éviter, il était toujours là…

Elle venait aussi de comprendre pourquoi Hinata tenait tant à ce qu'elle reste jusqu'à la fin de l'après midi…

_Quelle poisse !!!_

Elle retînt un soupire de désespoir. Enfin… Il fallait faire bonne figure. Peut être se montrerait-il plus sympathique que la veille au restaurant…

Ils se saluèrent : Hinata surveillant son cousin du coin de l'œil, Kiba lui donnant une claque dans le dos en rigolant, Shino opinant de la tête et Tenten affichant un sourire un peu surfait. Après s'être enquit de l'état de l'équipe 8, Neji se tourna vers sa coéquipière et lui dit d'une voix sarcastique :

« Je pensais que tu avais énormément de chose à faire avant ton départ mais je constate que tu trouves le temps pour l'équipe de ma cousine. Tu aurais mieux fait de t'entraîner pour arriver en forme à Suna. »

L'interpellée ressemblait à présent à un poisson rouge hors de l'eau. Cette remarque l'avait figée, la bouche entr'ouverte, ne comprenant vraiment pas pourquoi il s'acharnait ainsi sur elle d'une manière aussi déplaisante. Les larmes lui brouillèrent la vue tandis qu'elle détournait la tête, rouge de confusion.

« Neji ! Arrêtes d'agresser Tenten veux-tu ?! Elle est juste venue dire au revoir à ses amis ! Elle, contrairement à toi, est pourvue d'un sens de l'amitié ! C'est une amie sur qui on peut compter, au moins ! »

Le Hyûga fusilla du regard sa cousine.

_Alors c'est ça… Tenten me fait souffrir et préfère batifoler plutôt que d'être avec son équipe et Hinata est de son côté…_

Kiba eût l'ingénieuse idée de détendre l'atmosphère en fourrant les deux pieds dans le plat :

« Ben mon vieux, faut te relaxer ! On dirait que t'as pas vraiment envie que notre Tenten nationale s'en aille, hein ? »

Hinata préféra faire diversion plutôt que d'imaginer ramasser l'homme-chien à la petite cuiller, massacré par une Tenten rouge pivoine et un Neji blanc de rage.

« Oh ! Je n'avais pas vu l'heure, on doit nous attendre au manoir, Neji !

- … Je n'étais pas au courant.

- Je crois que Père veut que nous participions aux décisions familiales maintenant que nous sommes en âge…

- …

- On va s'en doute devoir assister aux réunions du clan… Bien que ce soit indispensable, ça risque d'être d'un ennui mortel... Kiba et Shino, à demain alors ! Tenten,…

- Moi aussi je vais rentrer Hinata. Merci pour cet après-midi ! A bientôt les garçons et à toute l'heure, Neji… »

Un « Hn » discret fut la seule réponse de l'intéressé. Tenten troqua un douloureux soupir qui lui brûlait les lèvres contre un sourire plus ou moins naturel.

_Elle m'a sourit ! … Elle n'a même pas l'air de m'en vouloir pour mon comportement… Elle est merveilleuse…_

La-dite demoiselle serra Kiba et Shino dans ses bras, leur chuchotant des mots de remerciement et d'encouragement, donna une bise à Hinata, fit un signe à Neji et partit sans se retourner.

Kon'nichiha : Bonjour, au cours de la journée.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapitre 7 : _**

La jolie brune décida de mettre le paquet pour cette soirée, le "top du top" était de mise.

Même s'ils n'avaient pas l'air de se rendre compte qu'elle ne pouvait plus évoluer avec eux, elle leur restait tout de même extrêmement attachée.

Après plus d'une heure de recherche de la robe idéale, sa chambre ressemblait à un véritable champs de bataille : Une bombe qui y aurait explosé n'y aurait pas fait moins de dégâts.

Après quelques crises de nerfs et une dose de shurikens dans le bois de sa porte, elle opta pour une Qipao bleu marine brodée de fils de soie argentés ouvragés en fleurs de lotus dont les feuilles entrelacées se répartissaient élégamment sur l'ensemble du tissu. Pour aller avec, elle choisit de fines boucles d'oreilles en verre représentant des gouttes d'eau teintées de bleu et une paire de chaussures bleu marine à talons dont la lanière argentée entourait ses chevilles avec délicatesse.

Ouf! Il lui restait encore trois heures avant le rendez-vous. Une heure pour ranger sa chambre, une heure pour se pomponner, une heure pour les finitions. Parfait.

Une fois le désordre maîtrisé, elle s'assit sur son lit encore défait et bailla.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sommeillait lovée entre ses couvertures, subissant le contre coup de tout ce stress.

La sonnerie du téléphone encore branché la tira d'un rêve pour le moins compromettant. Un coup d'œil embrumé à son réveil lui apprît qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une heure pour se préparer. Cela lui fît l'effet d'une décharge électrique. Tout à fait réveillée cette fois, ne sachant comment elle allait s'organiser, la pauvre demoiselle dû recourir à tout son sang froid et quelques gifles mentales pour garder son calme et décrocher sans trembler. Une voix familière et complètement surexcitée se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil:

« Allô Tenten ? C'est Lee !

- Hum… Lee ? … Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- C'était pour te demander si tu préférais un splendide vert émeraude ou un dégradé de bleu? »

Tenten soupira et émit un petit rire, amusée mais surtout soulagée, imaginant vaguement le vert de la même teinte que leurs affreuses combinaisons ninja...

« … Pour ma part, je préfère le dégradé. Pourquoi ?

- Ah… Le souffle de la jeunesse féminine change de préférences cette saison… Zut, j'ai perdu mon pari… snif ! …

- Euh… Lee ? Tout va bien ?

- Gomen Tenten, je suis juste profondément déçu. C'était un pari avec Gai-sensei, tu comprends ? Aller, à tout à l'heure ma coéquipière favorite !

- Mais… Ok... A tout à l'heure Lee. »

Elle raccrocha, indécise mais le sourire aux lèvres.

La jeune fille décida de prendre une bonne douche délassante avant toutes choses, défit les macarons qu'elle avait prît soin de ne pas mouiller, jugea ses cheveux ondulés d'un œil critique et commença à les démêler en repassant les évènements récents en boucle dans son esprit.

30 minutes… Elle avait le temps.

Elle se posta devant le miroir, revêtit sa tenue, maquilla légèrement ses yeux, décida finalement de laisser ses cheveux bouffer sur ses épaules, se mit une touche de parfum au creux du cou et corrigea les dernières imperfections. Elle se sourit à elle-même.

Certes, elle n'avait pas la beauté glacée d'Hinata, ni le charme printanier de Sakura mais pour une fois elle avait l'air jolie. C'était un bon début. Kiba l'avait même décrite comme « mignonne »… Elle pouvait au moins espérer l'être ce soir.

10 minutes...

Elle tenta de noyer ses nerfs dans un verre d'eau, appliqua du gloss sur ses lèvres un peu sèches, prit son sac, jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son appartement, le ferma et alla aussi vite que ses talons et sa fierté le permettaient vers le lieu de rendez-vous.

Un objectif triturait son esprit déjà malmené : lui plaire. Elle aurait aimé lui plaire, ou du moins éveiller son attention…

_Baka__ ! Arrêtes de rêver ma vieille ! Tu n'es pas faite pour lui… s'il devait-être amoureux, il ne le serait pas de toi de toute façon ! Tu n'es qu'une abrutie finie à espérer l'impossible comme ça… _

Et oui, c'était comme ça, elle avait beau avoir décidé de renoncer à lui, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer toujours et encore.

La jeune femme en était là de ses pensées quand elle arriva devant le restaurant. Après avoir reprit une respiration plus normale et avoir réajusté sa tenue, elle entra.

En les voyant tous les trois, elle ne pût s'empêcher de sourire.

« Kon'ban'ha minna ! » Fit-elle, le sourire toujours présent sur ses lèvres.

« Kon'ban'ha Tenten ! Tu es superbe ce soir. » Répondit Lee qui, imité par les deux autres, s'était levé à l'apparition de Tenten.

« Oui, réellement… C'est une grande perte pour Konoha de donner une de ses plus belles fleurs à Suna, ne serait-ce que pendant trois ans... » renchérit son sensei.

Neji murmura quelque chose mais se ravisa et garda ses lèvres définitivement closes, se contentant de la regarder du coin de l'œil.

Les compliments et ce regard « particulier » firent légèrement rougir l'objet de toutes les attentions. C'était la première fois qu'on lui disait haut et fort qu'elle était belle, de plus Neji n'avait rien dit sur son retard.

Elle décida de prendre place entre lui et Lee et remarqua alors un joli petit paquet gris scintillant posé en équilibre sur son verre. Gai lui fit la pose du mec cool, Lee, un énorme sourire et Neji se mit à scruter son verre d'eau avec une passion évidente.

« De la part de toute l'équipe, mon élève adorée ! »

Elle lança un regard mi–amusée mi-surprise à son sensei, défit le paquet et découvrit un superbe éventail en dégradé de bleu avec une carte verte émeraude lui souhaitant bon voyage et une bonne chance, signées de tous les membres de l'équipe.

Elle se mit à rire, voyant que Lee n'avait pas abandonné son idée première. La belle kunoichi se pencha au-dessus de la table pour faire la bise à son professeur, serra Lee dans ses bras et s'approcha à quelques millimètres de l'oreille de Neji, le cœur au bord des lèvres et les joues pivoines, lui murmurant un petit « merci » à peine audible.

Ce qu'elle ne vit pas, excepté un manque de réaction, était le poing tremblant du jeune Hyûga qui se serrait sous la table.

Cet effort vain lui avait coûté et, fixant sa carte, elle devina que Lee et Gai s'échangeaient des regards significatifs. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à se reprendre, leva la tête avec un grand sourire, toutes traces de gêne ayant disparu, et leur demanda où ils les avaient trouvé.

Ils commandèrent ensuite un copieux repas, rirent sans Neji et se remémorèrent tous les bons souvenirs ensemble. La formation de leur équipe s'imposa à elle.

Tenten se remémora avec délice et force détails ce moment qui changea à jamais son existence.

_Flash Back _

C'était le dernier jour de classe avec Iruka sensei. Cette année là, très peu d'élèves furent acceptés en tant que Genins.

Alors, quand Iruka avait prononcé son nom en lui disant « tu feras équipe avec Neji Hyuuga et Rock Lee », elle avait été surprise, plus particulièrement d'être sélectionnée du premier coup.

Elle avait entendu parler de Lee, un garçon qui ne pouvait ni utiliser le genjutsu ni le ninjutsu. C'était très rare à l'académie. Elle avait vu des garçons de son âge se moquer de lui. Elle avait été révoltée par leur attitude mais ne voulait pas intervenir car trop discrète et peu sûre d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas s'attirer d'ennui.

Son autre compagnon d'armes était connu pour son génie au combat. Notre kunoichi avait put le remarquer maint et maint fois.

Pour sa part, elle n'avait brillé que dans les techniques apprises à l'Académie, du genre du lancer de kunai, des métamorphoses… Elle avait tout bien apprît et s'entraînait jusqu'à très tard le soir pour cela. La petite fille de l'époque ne s'était liée avec personne, ayant trop peur qu'on se moque d'elle parce qu'elle était… si quelconque…

Le jour de la première réunion de son équipe, elle fît preuve de tout son sang froid disponible pour faire bonne impression et ne pas dévoiler sa seconde nature, boule de nerfs sur pattes.

Ils étaient sur une des terrasses d'un bâtiment administratif de Konoha.

Elle avait vu ses deux coéquipiers, et à première vue, ils étaient en tout point différent : Lee était bruyant et Neji d'un calme olympien.

La genin les avait apprécié tous les deux et pensait pouvoir s'épanouir correctement à leur contact.

Elle avait lu dans un des ses livres ninja, que son équipe serait l'outil de sa réussite car c'est en alliant les forces de chacun qu'on devient fort. Notre brave demoiselle avait soutenu Lee pour réaliser ses rêves, avait compris les souffrances de Neji et avait toujours été là pour eux, disponible et aimable comme elle aurait voulu qu'on le soit pour elle.

Elle n'était encore une petite fille, mais en grandissant, l'admiration qu'elle avait pour Neji se transforma en quelque chose de bien plus fort. Elle pensait souvent qu'ils auraient pu être des âmes sœur car ils avaient tous les deux beaucoup souffert de la solitude et auraient pu se compléter parfaitement. Mais Neji ne l'avait seulement pas regardée.

_Fin du Flash Back_

Elle fût tirée de sa rêverie par un coéquipier surexcité qui lui donnait de petits coups dans les côtes, réclamant son attention pour arbitrer un bras de fer entre lui et son sensei-adoré.

La soirée passa très vite sur le ton de la bonne humeur, entre les éclats de rire et attendrissements de chacun, excepté ceux de Neji qui était pour le moins maussade.

Gai fût le premier à s'éclipser, prétextant un important défit à relever avec son éternel rival qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de le faire attendre.

Tenten pouffa discrètement à cette remarque. Kakashi ne respectait jamais les horaires, c'était bien connu !

Elle ne pouvait malheureusement arrêter la grande panthère de jade dans son élan...

Elle embrassa son sensei sur les deux joues, et, avant que celui ci ne joue les filles de l'air, il lui souhaita de réussir, lui souffla « que la force de la jeunesse soit avec toi ma chère élève » et lui fit un splendide sourire, le pouce levé.

Lee et Tenten continuèrent malgré tout de parler de tout et de rien, des nouvelles techniques, du marché de kunai et ainsi de suite pendant une bonne demi-heure. A l'issue de celle-ci, Lee se leva, regarda sa coéquipière d'un air contrit, une légère rougeur sur les joues :

« J'ai un rendez-vous galant avec une jeune fleur de Konoha, je ne peux rester plus longtemps, sumimasen Tenten-chan... »

L'interpellée, d'abord surprise, lui fit un sourire narquois :

« Et on la connaît cette demoiselle qui ose ainsi m'emprunter mon coéquipier le dernier soir où je peux profiter de lui ? »

La rougeur sur les joues de son ami s'accentua, il arborait une mine désolée tout à fait adorable. La jeune fille se sentit obligée de rajouter :

« Arf je te taquine ! Allez file, ta mère ne t'a donc jamais appris qu'il ne fallait jamais faire attendre une dame ? »

Il lui sourit tristement, la força à se lever et la serra dans ses bras pendant cinq bonnes minutes, la remerciant et lui souhaitant une bonne chance. Tenten sentit une larme couler sur sa joue qu'elle essuya d'un revers de main.

« Je vous laisse, ne faites pas de bêtises tous les deux, hein ? » Lança Lee prenant la pose du mec cool avant de filer, de manière assez voyante...

Tenten rit et regarda Lee partir en réprimant un soupir. Elle se rendit compte avec un brin de désespoir qu'il ne restait plus que Neji et elle.

Elle tenta d'engager la conversation mais son compagnon d'infortune n'était pas du genre à développer ses réponses. Alors, vaincu, elle déclara :

« Je vais demander l'addition. »

Il lui dit d'un ton qui se voulait neutre :

« Bien, je t'attends dehors, j'ai envie de prendre l'air… »

_Blabla de l'auteur :_

_Voilà, ça a beaucoup tourné en rond, je m'en excuse mais on arrive très bientôt au dénouement et enfin au prochain chapitre, vous aurez droit à leur première nuit d'amour._

_Merci pour les encouragements en tout cas. Je tiens toujours à signaler que nous sommes deux sur cette histoire et que sans ma bêta lectrice Tsutenkyo vous n'auriez pas cette qualité de narration._


	8. Chapter 8

Blabla de l'auteur :

Voilà ma bêta lectrice ayant renoncé à continuer je ne peux que vous fournir la première version de cette fiction.

C'était ma toute première, le style est déplorable et comme j'ai depuis arrêté d'écrire sur ce site, je vous fournis ma version (moins bonne) mais qui vous permettra de connaître le fin mot de cette histoire.

Merci de votre compréhension.

Chapitre 8 :

Cinq minutes plus tard, Tenten se retrouva dans la rue, elle chercha Neji du regard, il était assis près d'une fontaine et apparemment en pleine réflexion.

Il ne la sentit même pas approcher, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Neji baisser sa garde.

Elle posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Tu me raccompagnes chez moi ? » demanda-t-elle espérant une réponse positive.

Elle avait beau le nier, elle voulait encore passer un peu de temps avec lui.

« Hn » fit-il en guise de réponse.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant son appartement, le retour s'était fait dans le silence le plus complet.

Ella allait rentrer dans son appartement mais une question lui brûlait les lèvres.

Il fallait peut être se jeter à l'eau après tout.

« Dis-moi Neji, je vais te manquer ? »

Neji prit un air choqué devant cette question.

Elle pensa immédiatement « je suis allée trop loin » mais la réponse de Neji l'a surpris encore plus.

« Evidemment tu n'imagines pas à quel point. »

La réponse était sortie toute seule, il n'avait pas eu le temps de préparer mieux

Et sans réfléchir, Tenten l'embrassa sur la joue.

Alors elle comptait pour lui, c'était déjà beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle aurait espéré, elle était son amie, maintenant elle en était sûre.

Elle s'apprêtait à franchir la porte de son domicile mais Neji en avait décidé autrement, il lui attrapa le poignet et comme pris d'une pulsion, l'embrassa amoureusement devant le pas de sa porte.

_Je suis en train de rêver, il n'y a pas d'autre solution._

Toutefois, elle répondit à son baiser avec autant d'ardeur et l'entraina dans son appartement sans que l'un ou l'autre ne pense à rompre leur premier baiser.

Sans savoir vraiment comment ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Tenten.

La jeune fille fût prise d'un doute immense, elle lâcha son partenaire et le regarda dans les yeux. Son regard elle le connaissait mieux que quiconque, elle aurait pu s'y perdre des heures mais à la veuille de son départ pouvait elle se permettre de dévoiler ses sentiments à Neji.

Le délai était passé, ils auraient du se réveiller bien avant tous les deux.

Mais l'envie reprit bien vite le dessus et elle se jeta une nouvelle fois sur Neji.

Prenant cette réaction, comme un signe positif, Neji commença à caresser Tenten, il fit glisser ses mains sous la robe de la jeune fille remontant sur son dos.

Elle avait la peau si douce, le Huuyga aurait pu faire cela pendant des heures sans se lasser.

Ils basculèrent sur le lit, la jeune fille maintenant complètement sous le jeune homme.

Il remonta la robe d'une main experte et fit glisser les bretelles sur ces épaules.

Par instinct, elle releva ses bras permettant d'enlever complètement l'habit inutile.

De son côté, Tenten avait déjà enlevé le haut de Neji.

Elle le contempla torse nu et ne put retenir un soupir.

Son fantasme le plus fou était en train de se réaliser.

Bien vite les autres habits du jeune homme allèrent rejoindre le sol.

Ils étaient tous les deux à moitié nus.

Tenten fit glisser ses mains jusqu'au caleçon de Neji pendant que celui-ci lui embrassait le cou laissant sur son passage une légère marque rouge.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à destination, Neji grogna de plaisir et décida de prendre possession de la poitrine de Tenten.

Il lui enleva son soutien gorge laissant apparaître ses tétons durcis par le plaisir, il les mordilla gentiment, laissant la jeune fille elle aussi gémir sous caresses.

Puis il décida qu'il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses, il commença à descendre embrassant le ventre de la jeune fille et fit glisser la petite culotte de Tenten.

Il remonta légèrement et embrassa la partie intime de la jeune fille avec délicatesse.

Tenten s'arc-bouta sous l'effet de surprise et de plaisir que cela lui procurait.

Oui pour sa première fois, elle avait toujours rêvé que ce soit avec Neji. Elle s'abandonna donc au plaisir de pouvoir le toucher sans aucune gêné.

Lorsque Neji remonta, il reprit possession de sa bouche laissant sa langue joué avec la sienne dans un duel orgasmique.

A ce moment, la jeune fille prit elle aussi des initiatives et par un mouvement de hanche se retrouva au dessus de Neji.

Elle descendit vers le sexe tendu du jeune homme et lui enleva son boxer.

Elle prit le sexe à pleine bouche et le lécha dans un mouvement de va et viens.

Ses gestes bien que maladroits procurèrent un énorme plaisir à Neji.

Elle remonta embrassant son torse et s'acheminant une nouvelle fois vers les lèvres de son amant.

Celui-ci ne pouvait attendre plus longtemps, il la voulait maintenant. Il allongea Tenten sur le dos et elle écarta les cuisses comme pour lui autoriser l'accès et le jeune Huuyga la pénétra avec douceur sentant une légère barrière se briser.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Tenten provoqué par la douleur.

Il la regarda dans les yeux comme pour avoir la permission de continuer, lui essuya de sa main la larme sur la joue et lui murmura à l'oreille : je t'aime.

Elle l'embrassa passionnément comme pour lui faire comprendre que tout irai bien pour elle

Puis au bout d'un infime moment, la douleur se transforma en plaisir dans son bassin qui ne lui appartenait déjà plus.

Dans un ultime effort pour accélérer, Neji jouit en elle n'entendant pas le « je t'aime aussi » que Tenten avait prononcé puis roula sur le côté.

Il la prit tendrement dans ses bras, elle se blottit contre lui le laissant jouer avec une mèche de ces cheveux et ils s'endormirent paisiblement.

Pendant la nuit, ils recommencèrent cette fois plus calmement mais toujours avec la même passion. Sans doute, la frustration de ne pas avoir assouvi avant ça leur pulsion poussait les deux jeunes amants à se donner encore une fois l'un à l'autre.

Neji n'était plus vierge depuis un moment, les avantages de son clan permettaient de nombreuses contreparties dont des jeunes femmes à disposition mais jamais ils n'avaient ressenti ce plaisir là avec une autre.

Oui, c'était sûr il l'aimait et ne voulait pas qu'elle parte.

Elle connaissait enfin les plaisirs du sexe et avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment unique et ne prononça aucun mot de plus.

Elle avait enfin avoué ses sentiments à Neji, et comble du bonheur, il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait.

Elle se blottit encore plus dans ses bras. Elle aurait voulu que le temps s'arrête et qu'ils soient ensemble pour toujours.

Elle eût tout d'un coup encore plus peur du lendemain.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 :

Le lendemain matin, Neji se réveilla le premier, se glissa hors de la chambre sans faire de bruit attrapant ses vêtements jonchant le sol, s'habilla et préparera du thé dans la cuisine.

Tenten fit son apparition quelques minutes plus tard, l'air encore endormi.

Il lui donna une tasse de thé, et l'enlaça.

Elle répondit à son étreinte par un baiser, puis jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre qui indiquait déjà 6h du matin.

« Il faut que je me prépare. » souffla-t-elle.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il ayant peur de comprendre.

Tenten baissa les yeux et répondit sur un ton d'excuse

« J'avais prévu de partir tôt dans la matinée sinon je risque de ne pas pouvoir atteindre Suna dans les délais. »

Neji mit quelques secondes à encaisser la nouvelle.

« Tu comptes toujours partir ? » interrogea-t-il afin d'en être complètement sûr.

Le son de sa voix trahissant un léger mécontentement

« Et bien oui, je ne peux plus reculer et tu le sais bien, j'ai donné ma parole à l'Hokage et il est hors de question que je déçoive Tsunade sama. » lança-t-elle.

Elle ne s'attendait en aucune façon à la réaction de son partenaire.

« Je refuse que tu t'en ailles. »

Elle avait rêvé ou il lui avait donné un ordre, elle n'arrivait pas à croire ses oreilles et répondit alors vivement.

« La décision ne t'appartient malheureusement pas Neji. Et tu sais bien qu'en tant que ninja notre devoir est d'obéir aux ordres. »

« Tu peux toujours renoncer, tu as toi-même demandé cette mission. Je le sais.» rétorqua-t-il voulant avoir le dernier mot.

« Si tu es au courant alors tu devrais savoir que j'ai envie de partir, que j'en ai besoin. »

Alors il lui donna le plus bête des ultimatums.

« Si tu pars, sache que je ne t'attendrai pas. »

La réplique fit l'effet d'un coup de massue sur la pauvre Tenten, alors même qu'il lui avait déclaré sa flamme, il lui interdisait de partir en la menaçant de ne plus jamais l'aimer.

Elle lui répondit sous le coup de la colère et sans même réfléchir aux conséquences de ses mots.

« Qui te dit que je te demande de m'attendre, tu es libre Neji ce n'est pas moi qui te tient prisonnier mais ton clan, je te le rappelle. »

Elle regretta presqu'immédiatement ses paroles mais refuser d'admettre ses propres torts dans cette dispute puérile.

Pour Neji, ce fût comme une révélation. Elle ne l'aimait pas. D'ailleurs, elle ne lui avait pas dit, elle avait embrassé Sai la veille et leur nuit passée ensemble ne signifiait rien pour elle.

L'Hyuuga vexé dans son amour propre prit donc la seule solution encore valable dans ce genre de situation, c'est-à-dire la fuite.

«Bien puisque c'est comme ça, je m'en vais. »

Il prit sa veste et quitta l'appartement laissant une Tenten encore plus déboussolée et complètement anéantie.

Elle se mit à pleurer sur le sol de sa cuisine. « Pourquoi fallait-il qu'au moment où Neji lui donne son amour, une stupide dispute lui enlève l'amour de sa vie. » pensa-t-elle.

Son départ était prévue pour dans moins d'une heure.

Elle ne pouvait faire demi-tour, elle aurait tant voulu que Neji comprenne son choix et la soutienne mais depuis le début, c'était voué à l'échec.

Elle se ressaisit aussi vite qu'elle le put, pris ses affaires et se dirigea vers les portes du village, elle le lui avait dit, elle ne renoncerait pas, elle irait à Suna.

Tenten franchit sans se retourner les portes sur la ville encore endormie laissant derrière elle ses amis et ses soucis. Elle avait trois ans pour faire le point et revenir plus entrainée que jamais de cette ville du désert.

Du côté de Neji, il partit plus en colère que jamais, il l'avait donc complètement perdue et pour toujours.

Il lançait des regards noirs à tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin, personne n'osant même le saluer.

Durant plusieurs mois, Neji fût d'humeur exécrable et tout le monde se doutait que le départ de Tenten n'était pas étranger à ce comportement pour le moins agressif.

Au fil du temps, Neji se calma tout seul et finit par redevenir l'éternel glaçon qu'il était.

Un soir durant une mission, Lee prit son courage à deux mains et questionna son ami à ce sujet.

« Tu t'es disputé avec Tenten avant son départ ? »

Il ne répondit pas se murant dans un silence familier, continuant d'observer le ciel étoilé.

Lee décida toutefois de ne pas abandonner le sujet, ce n'était pas dans son naturel.

Prenant tout à coup, un ton paternaliste, Lee déclara :

« Neji, Neji, Neji, depuis le temps qu'elle t'aime, tu aurais pu réagir un peu plus vite… elle reviendra d'ici trois ans, tu as juste à l'attendre »

Et à sa surprise, Neji répondit :

« Tu te trompes, elle ne m'aime pas et je pense même qu'elle t'a toujours préféré si tu veux tout savoir »

Lee gloussa, c'était bien la première fois que son coéquipier disait une telle ânerie, il avait le droit pour une fois de se moquer de lui.

« Tu crois réellement ce que tu viens de dire, je n'arrive pas à savoir si je dois pleurer ou rire de ce genre de bêtise. Je connais Tenten comme si c'était ma sœur, je connais ces motivations à nous quitter, ne croit pas que je sois dupe. Nous ne l'avons pas assez soutenu… Gai sensei et moi-même regrettons que son départ t'affecte, mais si tu l'aimes vraiment, tu l'attendras un point, c'est tout. Et quand à ses sentiments pour toi, je t'interdis d'en douter, c'est clair ».

Neji se mit à cogiter, toujours silencieux.

Peut être avait-il mal jugé la situation ? Peut être fallait-il qu'il se redonne une chance avec elle ?

Et de toute façon, ces sentiments n'avaient pas changé depuis son départ …


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 :

_3 ans plus tard_.

Elle était en chemin pour Konoha accompagnée de Temari, sa meilleure amie depuis son arrivée à Suna.

Lorsqu'elles franchirent les portes de Konoha, les gardes regardèrent avec désir les deux jeunes femmes.

En effet, elles étaient splendides, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot.

Tenten n'avait pas beaucoup changé physiquement toujours athlétique et élancée, elle faisait néanmoins plus femme comme si quelque chose avait changé en elle.

Elle respirait toujours la joie de vivre mais son visage paraissait plus sage.

Elle portait désormais ces cheveux lâchés au lieu de macaron comme pour montrer qu'elle n'était plus la gamine qu'elle avait laissé à Konoha en partant.

« Nous devons aller au bureau de l'Hokage mais tu désires peut être posé tes affaires à ton domicile avant ? » demanda Témari à son amie.

« Oui je veux bien, je sens que l'entrevue avec Tsunade sama risque d'être galère et nous devons aussi préparer leur arrivée. » souffla Tenten.

« Je pense que Tsunade sama comprendra, de plus je meurs de faim, allons aussi nous restaurer et boire un verre de saké. »

« D'accord mais évitons Ichiraku, je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver face eux, pas maintenant en tout cas. »

Les deux amies passèrent donc à l'appartement de Tenten, il sentait le renfermer et la jeune fille décida d'ouvrir les fenêtres en grand puis rentra dans sa chambre.

Elle n'avait pas fait son lit le jour de son départ et le retrouva donc dans l'état de sa première nuit avec Neji.

Une lueur de tristesse passa dans les yeux de la jeune femme mais elle chassa bien vite ses problèmes sachant très bien qu'elle devrait les affronter très bientôt.

Puis elles prirent un verre de saké et des brochettes de poulet, qu'elles avalèrent avec une rapidité étonnante et prirent le chemin du bureau de l'Hokage.

« Bonjour » fit Shizune sans avoir regardé la personne se présentant devant son bureau puis après quelques secondes ayant enfin levés les yeux, elle rajouta « Tenten c'est toi ??? »

« Bonjour, oui Shizune san c'est moi, cela fait trois ans je sais que j'ai un peu changé mais pas à ce point. » répondit Tenten avec un sourire.

« Non bien sûr, vous pouvez patienter Tsunade sama ne devrait pas en avoir pour longtemps, elle finit avec le rapport d'une équipe. » annonça Shizune.

« Bien » firent les deux jeunes femmes.

Elles s'installèrent sur un banc en face du bureau et attendirent quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin.

« Mon dieu !!! » s'exclama Tenten.

Lee se tenait devant le pas de la porte du bureau de l'Hokage lorsqu'il aperçut son ex coéquipière, sa réaction fût immédiate.

« Tenten chan tu es enfin revenue. »

Puis sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, il se jeta sur elle et l'enlaça l'étouffant presque. Elle lui avait manqué, c'était certain.

Elle sourit à son ex coéquipier sachant pertinemment qui se trouvait derrière lui. Neji ne tarda pas à faire son apparition sur le pas de la porte, il avait entendu Lee prononcé son prénom et sans savoir pourquoi son cœur s'était emballé.

« Bonjour Neji » fit Tenten avec un sourire comme si leur dispute n'avait jamais existé.

Puis parce que cela aurait paru bizarre, elle alla l'enlacer comme elle l'avait fait deux minutes plus tôt avec Lee.

Il n'avait pas répondu ni à son salut ni à son étreinte, elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir…

« Je dois aller faire mon rapport à l'Hokage mais nous pourrions nous rejoindre à la sortie du palais d'ici une heure, j'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire Neji. » proposa-t-elle.

« Moi je n'ai rien à te dire, j'ai ma fiancée à retrouver, je ne peux me permettre de la faire attendre. » répondit-il le plus froidement du monde.

Tenten prit la nouvelle comme elle put, se contenta de lui sourire et lui répondit :

« Et bien plus tard si tu le peux alors, au revoir. »

« Alors il est fiancé, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, je lui ai demandé de ne pas m'attendre et même s'il y a Akito cela ne change rien pour lui » pensa-t-elle.

Puis elle rentra dans le bureau de Tsunade suivi de près par Témari.

Sans le vouloir, son amie avait prit sa main et elles se tenaient toutes les deux devant Tsunade.

« Bonjour Tsunade sama » firent les jeunes femmes.

« Bonjour Témari san, bonjour Tenten. A voir vos têtes, j'en conclus que vous avez croisé Neji.» déclara Tsunade.

« En effet mais ce n'est pas très important. Je connaissais déjà sa réaction avant même de le revoir. J'ai seulement peur qu'il prenne mal la venue d'Akito en ville.» répondit Tenten.

« Tu devras tout de même lui annoncer qu'il a un fils à un moment ou un autre. Je ne puis garder le secret plus longtemps, tu le sais pertinemment. »

« Elle le sait, elle fera ce qu'il faut mais Neji ne semble pas vouloir lui adresser la parole. De plus, la venue d'Akito et de Gaara est prévu pour dans deux jours, elle trouvera le moyen de l'informer d'ici là, il n'y a aucun souci à se faire de ce côté là.» répondit Témari à sa place.

« Tenten, je vois que tu as des amis sur qui comptaient à Suna »

« Hai, Tsunade sama, ma mission bien que compliquée par ma grossesse, c'est extrêmement bien passé. » fit Tenten en souriant.

« Et je peux parler à la place de Gaara à ce sujet, Tenten est chez elle à Suna si elle le désire. Vous savez bien qu'elle ne revient que parce que vous en avez donné l'ordre. Gaara veut prendre Akito comme disciple et cela serait une grande chance pour lui, vous savez bien à quel point Gaara est fort.» rajouta Témari.

« Cela suffit Témari nous avons déjà parlé, il faut d'abord que je parle à Neji, nous aviserons ensuite.» intima Tenten à son amie.

« Le clan Hyuuga aura lui aussi son rôle à jouer, tu le sais mieux que quiconque Tenten » fit remarquer Tsunade.

La réaction de Tenten fut immédiate.

« Je ne laisserai pas mon fils dans les mains de ces gens, c'est très clair. Si les choses venaient à prendre une tournure négative, vous savez qu'elle sera ma réaction. Akito est ma priorité et Suna est sa maison depuis sa naissance. Il vivra près de moi et libre ».

« Gaara ne laissera jamais personne lui faire du mal, tu le sais » assura Témari à sa compagne.

« Du calme, nous n'en sommes pas encore là et je pense Neji et toi devaient parler »

Après un silence des plus pesant, Tsunade mit fin à leur entrevue.

«Bien, je crois que nous n'avons rien à ajouter. J'ai préparé des appartements pour vous-même et votre frère Témari san.»

«Merci dans ce cas là, nous allons nous retirer. »

En sortant du bureau, Tenten soupira profondément. L'Hokage n'avait pas émis de réserve quand à son retour à Suna s'il y avait un souci et elle avait revu Neji…

« Et bien ça aurait pu être pire, j'ai revu Neji et j'ai réussit à garde la tête froide, Akito lui ressemble tant » dit Tenten.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas » la rassura Témari, puis après quelques secondes et un regard coupable, elle déclara, « bon je vais te laisser, j'ai promis à Shikamaru de diner avec lui la dernière fois que je suis venue à Konoha »

Tenten sourit à son amie et lui lança un clin d'œil.

«A demain si je pense bien donc.»

Elles s'embrassèrent et prirent toutes deux des directions opposées.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 :

Elle était revenue, il l'avait revu, Tenten la fille qui hantait toutes ses nuits depuis maintenant trois ans, la fille qu'il aimait toujours depuis déjà trois ans.

Il voulait la fuir mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir la voir maintenant qu'elle était de retour à Konoha.

Jusqu'alors, ils avaient refusé toutes les missions pour Suna pouvant lui permettre de la revoir.

Il ne voulait pas lui faire face et voir peut être la terrible vérité, si elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui comme Lee le lui soutenait depuis trois ans alors son cœur serait brisé définitivement.

Il ressembla son courage et décida qu'il valait mieux en finir si elle avait effectivement quelque chose à lui annoncer.

Il voulait aussi l'entendre encore, même si son contact lui était douloureux.

Il l'attendit en bas de son appartement.

Lorsqu'elle arriva près de chez elle, elle reconnut la silhouette familière de Neji adossé contre le mur. Elle sourit à la pensée que finalement sa fiancée pouvait passer après elle.

Elle le trouvait encore plus beau qu'avant et se demandait bien comment cela était possible.

Elle envia une minute la fiancée de ce dernier avant de lui faire face.

« Re-bonjour Neji, tu as finalement changé d'avis » dit-elle en lui souriant encore une nouvelle fois.

Ce sourire là eut pour effet de provoquer une crampe à l'estomac et un pincement au cœur de ce pauvre Neji.

Mais Hyuuga un jour, Hyuuga toujours, son masque n'était pas tombé pour autant, la jeune femme était dans l'incapacité de savoir ce qu'il pouvait penser à ce moment précis devant son appartement à l'attendre.

Il prit finalement la parole après un silence glacial.

« J'avoue être curieux de ce que tu peux avoir à me dire après trois ans de silence radio »

Sa phrase sonné comme un reproche et bizarrement cela lui faisait plaisir, elle comptait toujours pour lui, elle en était certaine.

Tenten prit une profonde inspiration et déclara :

« C'est assez délicat à annoncer comme ça mais nous pourrions aller prendre le thé chez moi, je crois que c'est la seule chose qui doit rester et en parler calmement »

« Bien » répondit Neji en levant sur elle un sourcil interrogateur.

Il la suivit dans l'appartement endormi depuis trois ans maintenant.

Elle commença à faire chauffer de l'eau et s'assit en face de Neji.

« Je t'écoute » commença celui-ci sans plus de cérémonie.

«Bien d'abord, je voulais t'annoncer que je reviens vivre à Konoha mais que je ne serai pas seule à revenir »

Comment osez-t-elle, elle voulait lui annoncer qu'elle avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, ces pires doutes prenant corps par ses paroles.

«Tu viens donc pour me dire que tu as trouvé quelqu'un à Suna » rétorqua Neji, sa voix ayant légèrement tremblée.

« Ha non non, cette personne je l'ai amené avec moi à mon départ de Konoha » protesta Tenten puis enchaina sans lui laisser le temps de répondre quoique ce soit.

« Akito est brun avec de long cheveux, il a eu 2 ans il y trois mois de ça, il mesure 90 cm, se lie difficilement avec les autres. Il est le portrait craché de son père à vrai dire. Ha oui, j'oubliai, il a les yeux blancs »

« Tu … tu veux dire que … que c'est mon … » essaya d'articuler Neji sans succès.

« Oui Neji, c'est ton fils avec qui je reviens. Akito est un petit garçon vraiment formidable et si tu veux mieux le connaître, il n'y aura aucun problème, j'espère de tout mon cœur que tu veuilles le voir. Toutefois si cela venait à te gêner, j'ai demandé la permission à Tsunade sama de rester à Suna et Gaara veut absolument avoir Akito comme disciple » lui assura Tenten.

La réaction de Neji ne se fit pas attendre.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Pourquoi ?» dit-il en se levant de sa chaise.

Il avait presque crié ce dernier mot.

« Je suis désolée Neji, je n'étais pas prête à te le dire tout simplement, tu m'as brisé le cœur, je ne voulais pas que tu fasses la même chose à notre fils »

« Je t'ai brisé le cœur mais c'est toi qui est partit enfin, c'est toi qui ne m'a jamais aimé » répliqua Neji en la regardant dans les yeux.

La dernière réplique de Neji lui fit l'effet d'une bombe.

« Moi ne pas t'aimer … » dit-elle en riant nerveusement.

Elle se mit elle aussi debout face à lui.

« Enfin Neji j'ai toujours, toujours été amoureuse de toi pendant 11 ans, je n'ai aimé que toi, j'ai refusé toutes les avances d'autres hommes car je ne pouvais pas t'oublier » déclara-t-elle enfin comme pour vider son sac.

Neji ne trouva rien à répliquer, et l'embrassa passionnément comme la toute première fois.

Ce baiser montrait toute la frustration d'avoir été séparé aussi longtemps et sonnait comme une revanche.

Tenten le repoussa toutefois au bout de quelques secondes rompant leur baiser.

« Non tu es fiancé, je ne peux pas, je dois penser à Akito avant tout » dit-elle avec vigueur pour se convaincre elle-même de ces propos.

Neji lui aussi était confus de cette situation.

« Je, je, je suis désolé. Épouse-moi ! Il faut que je parle à Hiashi sama et que je prenne des dispositions au niveau du clan mais ils comprendront que c'est avec toi que je dois être car nous avons un enfant »

La dernière phrase de Neji choqua Tenten.

« Si la seule raison de former un couple pour toi, c'est le fait que j'ai un enfant de toi alors il vaut mieux ne rien dire à ta fiancée et que je reparte à Suna » dit-elle encore sous le choc.

« Ne soit pas idiote, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire »

« C'est pourtant ce que tu as dit »

Tenten n'avait décidément rien compris et le mensonge de Neji concernant une potentielle fiancée n'avait vraiment pas arrangé les choses.

Il avait un enfant avec elle, mais il était fou d'elle aussi, sans elle à ces côtés, il était redevenu le garçon incapable de communiquer avec les autres qu'il était.

Certes on le voyait toujours comme un génie, il avait une place importante dans la gestion de son clan, mais tout cela ne le comblait absolument pas.

Pendant trois ans, il n'avait pas arrêté de penser à elle, il la voulait tellement auprès de lui.

Il allait tout lui expliquer mais à ce moment là, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Tenten avait gardé un visage stoïque à croire que les rôles étaient inversés et se dirigea vers la porte laissant Neji en plan dans la cuisine.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 :

Tenten partit ouvrir la porte laissant Neji seul dans la cuisine.

« Oui ? » fit-elle en ouvrant la porte avec force.

« SURPRISEEEEEEEEEEEE » lui hurla-t-on au visage.

Qu'elle ne fût sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit tous ses amis réunit devant sa porte.

Lee, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Naruto tenant la main d'Hinata d'ailleurs, Sakura, Sasuke, Sai, Choji, Ino, Shikamaru et Témari, ils étaient tous là pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

Tenten sourit de toutes ses dents et se jeta dans les bras d'Hinata.

Trois ans, qu'est qu'il lui avait manqué nom de dieu !!!

« Je suppose que c'est Témari que je dois remercier pour cet accueil » fit Tenten.

« On peut dire qu'elle n'y est pas étrangère en effet » fit Shikamaru « mais le plus important, c'est que nous avons organisé une petite soirée pour ton retour chez Sasuke »

« Il ne manque que Neji mais impossible de le trouver » dit Hinata avec un regard d'excuse.

« Oh, il est dans la cuisine, je pense que ce doit être le seul endroit où vous n'avez pas pensé à le chercher » répondit Tenten en souriant à son amie.

Quelques secondes après avoir prononcé son prénom, Neji fit son apparition derrière Tenten.

« Bien puisque nous sommes tous là, allons y » fit Kiba.

Tous les amis acquiescèrent, et pendant tout le trajet menant à la demeure Uchiwa, mille questions furent poser à Tenten.

Lee ne lâchait plus sa meilleure amie d'une semelle sous le regard de Neji.

Tenten n'avait même pas le temps de répondre aux interrogations de ses amis.

« Pour faire bref, ça s'est très bien passé, Gaara, Kankuro et Témari m'ont tellement mise à l'aise que j'ai eu l'impression d'être de la famille ».

« Tu sais très bien que tu aurais pu devenir ma sœur si tu l'avais désirée » répondit Témari.

Tenten sourit à la remarque de son amie dans la plus totale incompréhension du reste de la troupe.

_Qu'est que peut bien vouloir dire Témari ?_

Cela renforça encore le sentiment de jalousie de l'Hyuuga, alors Tenten avait eu des prétendants alors que lui l'avait attendu bêtement pendant trois ans.

Il avait écouté le conseil de Lee mais elle de son côté avait elle réellement élevé leur fils en n'aimant que lui ?

Il doutait vraiment de lui depuis son départ.

Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle était si indispensable dans leur équipe.

Une fois arrivée dans la demeure Uchiwa, Tenten se dirigea droit sur Hinata avec une question de la plus grande importance. En fin de compte peut être même deux questions, elle ne savait pas si elle voulait savoir pour la plus importante des deux.

« Coucou » fit Tenten surprenant Hinata dans sa rêverie « Alors dis moi, tu avais l'air bien proche de Naruto lors de notre trajet, il se passe enfin quelque chose entre vous ? »

Et oui, Tenten n'y allait plus par quatre chemin, elle avait définitivement changé de comportement, elle ne doutait jamais de ces capacités dans n'importe quel domaine que ce soit, aussi ne mettait elle jamais de gants pour poser une question.

Hinata rayonna à l'allusion de son couple avec Naruto.

« Oui, Naruto kun et moi-même sortons ensemble depuis maintenant un an. Père a eu du mal à l'accepter mais il était hors de question que j'en aime un autre. Tout comme Sakura, je n'ai jamais abandonné mon amour de jeunesse. »

« Je vois que tu es restée la même, tu n'abandonnes pas, c'est la voie que tu as décidé d'emprunter en tant que ninja et en tant que femme aussi, je t'admire pour cela » répondit Tenten.

« Et toi avec Neji kun, que s'est il passé chez toi ? »

« Je ne le sais vraiment pas. Quand je suis partie, je savais pourquoi mais maintenant je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis revenue » dit-elle en soupirant.

« Je n'ai jamais vraiment su les raisons de ton départ. »

« Imagine un instant, que tu fasses toujours de ton mieux mais tu n'y arrives pas, que tu as ce que tu veux mais ce dont tu as besoin, que parfois tu te sentes si fatiguée mais que tu ne puisses pas dormir et surtout que tu aimes quelqu'un mais que tu n'arrives pas à le lui dire. Et bien voilà pourquoi j'ai quitté Konoha ».

Hinata regarda Tenten droit dans les yeux, à ce moment là son air timide et pur lui fit penser à son fils.

Elle allait prendre la parole lorsque Sakura et Ino se joignirent à elles.

« On vous dérange pas trop, j'espère » dit Sakura en voyant la mine d'Hinata.

« Non pas le moins du monde, j'ai tellement envie de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé dans la vie de chacun depuis mon départ, vous vous disputez toujours Sasuke ? Êtes-vous devenus plus fortes que vos coéquipiers ? » assura Tenten.

Ino rit à la question de Tenten.

« Nous avons toujours été plus fortes qu'eux, on ne voulait pas les ridiculiser tout simplement. Et pour ce qui concerne Sasuke, j'ai été grande dame, je le laisse à Sakura après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour qu'il revienne, je ne le mérite pas autant qu'elle. »

« Ino, arrête de dire des bêtises voyons. Elle aurait bien voulu avoir Sasuke mais la vérité c'est qu'elle n'a pas eu la patience d'attendre et il faut dire que Kiba est très mignon » dit elle en tirant la langue.

A ce moment, Kiba arriva vers le groupe des jeunes femmes, attrapa la taille d'Ino et déclara :

« Bon mesdemoiselles, trêve de bavardage et que la fête commence ».

Les jeunes femmes ne protestèrent même pas et suivirent Kiba à l'intérieur de la maison.

Tout le monde prit place à table où divers mets avaient été disposés pour le plus grand plaisir des goinfres de services.

Tenten prit place près de Témari et à sa grande surprise, Neji s'assit près d'elle.

Elle ne fit toutefois aucun mouvement qui puisse trahir son trouble.

Elle pensait qu'après leur altercation de la journée, il n'aurait plus envie de lui parler.

_Il a peut être lui aussi changé depuis ses trois ans_.

Tout le monde parla et ria pendant ce repas et le saké coula à flots.

Tenten plus que nerveuse but sans doute plus que de raison car dans un moment d'égarement, elle prit la main de Neji au dessous de la table.

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il la repousse mais au contraire, il lui serra lui aussi la main, ne lui permettant plus de s'échapper.

Elle le regarda un instant et put apercevoir un sourire sur son visage.

Elle décida de se lever et avant de quitter la pièce principale lança un regard à Neji.

Après quelques secondes, Neji lui aussi quitta la pièce sans se faire remarquer.

Il marcha dans un couloir sombre et lorsqu'il fut saisi par les épaules, il ne réagit même pas.

Tenten bloqua Neji contre le mur et l'embrassa.

Elle était sans aucun doute ivre mais elle ne pouvait plus retenir ses pulsions.

Elle voulait que Neji soit encore à elle. Elle ne voulait pas abandonner, elle n'était plus la même.

« Je t'aime » dit-il en rompant leur baiser.

« Je n'ai jamais aimé qu'une seule personne et cette personne et c'est toi Tenten. »

« Je t'aime aussi depuis toujours Neji »

« Je ne suis qu'un imbécile, je n'ai pas su te rendre heureuse avant mais si tu me donnes une chance alors je ferai tout pour que tu le sois ainsi que notre fils »

« Promet le moi s'il te plait, aime moi toujours, ça a été si dure sans toi pendant si longtemps »

Et sans qu'elle se contrôle les larmes se mirent à couler, pas une fontaine juste quelques larmes discrètes qui coulèrent sans bruit.

Neji effleura le visage de Tenten, la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui dit :

« Je te le promet, je ne serai plus jamais séparé de toi ».

Alors elle l'embrassa encore, quelques minutes blottit l'un contre l'autre, ils se décidèrent à rejoindre les autres.

Ces derniers étaient sortis de table et s'étaient installés dans le jardin pour contempler un feu d'artifice que les garçons avaient préparé pendant leur absence.

Tenten s'assit sur l'herbe fraiche du jardin tout près de Neji et se laissa aller contre lui.

Leurs amis sourirent à la vision de nos deux jeunes tourtereaux lorsque tout à coup, Tenten fût brutalement secouée par Témari.

« Tu as sans doute oublié le saké aidant mais je te rappelle que Neji est fiancé »

L'information mit quelques secondes à arriver jusqu'à son cerveau, elle allait s'éloigner de lui, lorsqu'il répondit :

« J'ai menti, je n'ai pas de fiancée, je voulais mettre en colère Tenten »

Alors sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, Tenten se mit à rire et se moqua franchement de lui :

« Alors ça, c'est vraiment le mensonge le plus nul que tu aies jamais dit. »

Puis pour se faire pardonner, elle lui donna un tendre baiser sur la joue.

Elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse, en plus de l'aimer, il l'avait attendu pendant ses trois années.

La vie n'aurait pas pu être plus belle.

On lança finalement le feu d'artifice.

Et vers une heure avancée de la nuit, chacun rentra chez lui.

Seule Sakura décida de rester pour aider Sasuke à ranger.

« Je te raccompagne chez toi ? » demanda Neji à Tenten.

« Quelle question ! Bien sûr que tu me raccompagnes, tu avais intérêt à me le proposer sinon j'aurais fait en sorte que tu ne puisses plus jamais avoir un autre enfant, Hyuuga » dit-elle en blaguant.

Pour toute réponse, il lui prit la main et cette nuit aucun des deux ne dormit beaucoup trop heureux d'être enfin ensemble.

Avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, Tenten regarda Neji et lui dit :

« Après demain, Akito arrive avec Gaara, tient toi près il n'aime pas trop qu'on s'approche de sa maman »

La remarque fit sourire Neji et il répondit « Alors c'est bien mon fils, il n'aime pas te partager avec qui que ce soit ».

Tenten gloussa, se rapprocha encore plus près de son amant et lui embrassa le front.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait de quoi le lendemain serait fait mais ils étaient ensemble, c'était le principal.


	13. Chapter 13

Epilogue :

Le lendemain de leur retrouvaille, les obligations des deux ninjas reprirent le dessus.

Ils se quittèrent sur le pas de la porte.

« Je dois aller voir l'Hokage » annonça Tenten.

« Je dois aller voir Hiashi sama » répliqua Neji.

Ils prirent tous deux des directions opposées mais au moment de quitter la rue principale, les deux jeunes gens firent demi-tour et se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« C'est au cas où tu oublierais que je t'aime Neji » dit Tenten en souriant.

« Tu me manques déjà, maintenant que tu es revenue, je n'ai plus envie de te laisser »

« Et si on oubliait nos projets et qu'on retournait au lit » proposa Tenten avec un sourire provocateur.

« Ne me tente pas, j'en ai déjà assez envie comme ça » fit-il.

« Bon allez file sinon Hiashi apprendra que tu as un fils par quelqu'un d'autre que toi »

Neji se décida à renter au manoir.

« Tu n'as pas passé la nuit ici Neji » fit son oncle sur un ton de reproche.

« Non, je voulais vous parler Hiashi sama, j'ai deux grandes nouvelles à vous apprendre »

« Je t'écoute » fit ce dernier d'un air contrarié.

« Tout d'abord, je compte me marier »

« Et avec qui si je puis me permettre, tu ne fréquentes personne et repousse toutes les femmes depuis presque trois ans »

« Pour la simple raison que j'attendais le retour de celle que j'aime vraiment ! » rétorqua Neji ne voulant pas laisser son oncle prendre le dessus dans ce débat.

« Bien si je ne peux pas empêcher ma propre fille d'épouser un crétin, je me vois mal te refuser d'épouser ton ex coéquipière car je suppose que c'est d'elle dont nous parlons »

« Tout à fait mon oncle et encore une chose, j'ai aussi un descendant »

« Quoi ! Elle est enceinte ? »

« Non, mon oncle mon fils vient d'avoir deux ans, étant le premier de la lignée de Hyuuga, nous désirons qu'ils soient considérés comme un membre de la famille principale »

« Est-il puissant ? »

« Son maitre n'est autre que le kazekage de Suna. Je peux prétendre sans me vanter qu'il sera fort »

« Alors, il aura droit à sa place dans notre clan. Je désirai ardemment que tu sois mon héritier, avec ton enfant cela sera possible, le conseil sera d'accord »

« Merci mon oncle »

Le soir venu, Neji rentra à l'appartement de Tenten.

Elle lui ouvrit la porte, il prit place dans le salon. Par reflex, il attrapa au vol un objet que lui avait lancé sa belle.

« Qu'est que c'est ? »

« Des clefs Neji, des clefs, tu sais ces petits objets qui servent à ouvrir des portes »

« Oui merci, je sais, ce sont les clefs de chez toi ? »

« Oui et non, ce sont les clefs de chez NOUS »

Le dernier mot fit sourire le shinobi.

« Je rêve où en trois ans, tu as appris à sourire »

« Non mais quand tu es revenue, j'ai retrouvé le sourire »

Elle ne trouva rien à répondre et lui sauta dessus.

« Tant pis, on mangera froid » dit Tenten en regardant Neji dans les yeux avec une lueur coquine.

La nuit fut encore mouvementée pour ces deux là.

« Debout Neji, ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver » fit Tenten en secouant son nouveau fiancé.

Oui, nouveau fiancé, pendant la nuit, ce dernier avait demandé en mariage sa bien aimée.

Flashback :

Après un câlin des plus doux, Tenten se serra contre Neji.

Il avait dit alors le plus banalement du monde.

« Tu veux m'épouser ? »

Elle était restée immobile quelques secondes puis avait répondu le plus simplement du monde.

« J'attend d'être Mme Hyuuga Neji depuis l'âge de 12 ans, je me demande encore pourquoi tu me poses cette question »

Il sourit et l'embrassa avec passion.

Ils s'endormirent enlacés souriant comme deux imbéciles heureux qu'ils étaient.

Fin du flashback.

Elle se leva sans plus de cérémonie et fila à la douche.

Neji ne tarda pas à prendre place sous la douche en sa compagnie.

« On n'a pas le temps, Neji »

Elle le laissa en plan et s'habilla.

Il fût prêt à son tour et quittèrent l'appartement direction les portes de Konoha.

A peine arrivés aux portes, Tenten commença à s'impatienter.

« Mais qu'est qu'ils font ? Si Gaara avait eu un problème, s'il s'était fait attaqués ? »

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que Tenten était une merveilleuse maman et protectrice.

«Ne t'inquiètes donc pas. Je suis persuadé que tout va bien »essaya de la rassurer Neji.

Au loin, Tenten aperçut deux silhouettes.

En voyant sa maman, Akito se mit à courir de cette façon inimitable qu'ont les jeunes enfants de courir.

Il se jeta dans les bras de sa maman.

« Mon bébé » dit cette dernière en le berçant dans ses bras.

« Tu m'as manqué maman » répondit Akito de sa voix enfantine.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Tenten pour fondre en larmes.

« Tu as aussi énormément manqué à maman »

Gaara arriva au niveau des autres.

Tenten se releva immédiatement.

« Il n'y a pas eu de souci pendant votre voyage, j'espère ? »

« Aucun, Akito fait bien trop peur aux méchants, n'est pas Akito ? » sourit Gaara à son élève qu'il considérait plus comme un fils.

Le petit garçon fit le brave et Tenten rit à cette vision.

L'émotion fit presque oublier à Tenten la présence de Neji qui depuis 5 minutes était resté en retrait.

« Akito, maman a une personne très importante à te présenter, cette personne c'est ton papa »

Le petit garçon lança un regard très dur à cet inconnu aux yeux blanc.

Tenten le prit par la main et lui présenta Neji.

« Tu vois Akito, il te ressemble beaucoup, il est très fort aussi tout comme oncle Gaara et il t'aime beaucoup tout comme maman, tu veux aller dans ses bras »

Le petit garçon hésita quelques secondes puis il tendit ses bras en direction de Neji.

Ce dernier réagit immédiatement à l'invitation muette de son enfant.

Il serra son fils pour la toute première fois et à son contact, il ressentit une vague de fierté comme jamais.

Il avait un enfant, il avait la femme qu'il aimait à ces côtés, Akito ferait parti de la soke, il ne souffrirait jamais de son statut, il serait libre et heureux.

Le petit garçon relâcha son étreinte et réclama vite les bras de sa maman.

Tenten se mit en route vers sa maison suivi par Neji et Gaara.

Gaara arriva au niveau de Neji et lui dit tout en marchant.

« Tu la fais souffrir, tu leur fais la moindre chose qui puisse la faire pleurer et je reviens ici pour te tuer, c'est clair ? »

« Tu l'aimes ? »

« Je l'aime elle comme elle t'aime toi, elle n'a pas voulu de moi mais sache qu'elle est très importante à mes yeux, que son enfant est comme le mien, qu'elle est de ma famille et que si ils leur arrivent quoique ce soit, tu en seras responsable »

« Je te promet de prendre soin d'eux, je ne demande que ça depuis trois ans »

Tenten avait entendu la conversation mais préféra ne pas y participer, Gaara avait dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et même si une partie d'elle l'aimait, elle n'avait qu'un unique grand amour et une vie de bonheur l'attendait, elle en était convaincue.

1 an plus tard :

Tenten avançait aux bras de Gaara vers l'hôtel.

Lorsqu'elle arriva tout de blanc vêtu, elle sourit à son futur époux et regarda son enfant se tenir fier comme un coq derrière son papa.

Les « Oui » prononcés, les alliances échangeaient, le baiser des mariés fait, tout se passa comme dans un rêve pour Tenten.

Elle était parti pendant trois ans mais elle était revenue et avait obtenu tout ce qu'elle désirait, la puissance, l'amour et elle avait enfin une famille, elle n'était plus seule au monde.

FIN.


End file.
